Venomous Caffeine
by Libby16
Summary: It all began there, with the aroma of black coffee and vodka wafting towards his nose.


**Venomous Caffeine **

_**~* A kiss, a toxin sifted through your lips, inking your veins with its venom *~**_

The aroma of black coffee wafted towards his nasal passages. Smiling, he relaxed in contentment at the comforting smell. In his adolescence, he rather detested the bitterness of the muddy drink, but as he grew into adulthood the black gold became the only thing that could keep his ever-famous mysterious vibrance afloat. Without it, he might as well have been a walking zombie.

The day marked no importance; in fact, it was rather monotonous with the lull of a slow drizzle and gray clouds. However, it was the perfect setting to trod your way into the booming downtown district of Twilight Town, find a little hole-in-the-wall café, settle down with a nice cup of coffee, take your time and just enjoy life.

People watching had become a favorite past time of his. Observing peoples' mannerisms and reactions to certain events was never stalker-ish or creepy in the slightest the way Riku observed them. His mind was analytical and he held a profound talent of understanding people with a simple glance. He never stalked, only dreamed for that person. He would vision they were seeing the magnificent beaches of the Destiny Islands, taking a tour of the marvelous castle in The World That Never Was, or, if the person seemed to have a 'fun' (as Riku described it) personality, they would be enjoying sea salt ice cream and paopu fruit smoothies at Disney Castle's Dream Festival. All of them in a setting Riku desperately wished he were in. He wanted adventure, wanted freedom from this guarded city. It was true he could hop on the train and leave anytime he wished, but there was always something holding him back; something he could never quite figure out.

"Well well well, if it isn't Riku Gallagher," a chirpy voice sang from behind him. He turned around in his seat to see one of his favorite people in the world: a perky red-head that went by the name of Kairi Panettiere.

"Of course it is," he lightly smirked, "what else would I be doing on a rainy Saturday?"

Kairi was employed as a waitress/barista in the coffee shop. In her opinion, she couldn't have a better job in the world. She was visited by some of the city's most outlandish characters every day and the atmosphere comforted her. It was rustic but held a style that was all its own – not overbearing, but still had the atmosphere of the 1920's from when it was built. "Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically, "get a job; meet a girl; go to school."

Riku decided to take a year off in between high school in college to relax and find himself as a person. He was undecided in the field he wished to work in and, once he started school, there would never be another point in his life that he had time all to himself. School meant work, graduating school meant a career, and then he would have to worry about families and relationships and…he shuddered to think of what else could spawn from the chain of reactions. This year was Riku's year, all for him. He thought about picking up odd jobs to raise some much needed munny, but decided against it when he realized that it would interfere with 'Riku's year'. But he often found himself increasingly bored. His time spent in which he was supposed to be finding himself was often spent cooped up in a rundown apartment, playing video games, and keeping his appetite remotely satisfied with microwave dinners and package ramen noodles.

"Kairi we've talked about this, this is my time off. I'll go to school next year, and as for girls, well…" Riku trailed off. As comfortable as he was with Kairi, he wasn't exactly 'out' yet. Riku was in a psychological battle in which he was trying to figure out his preference. He didn't want to tell anyone until he was completely sure of what he felt towards either sex. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kairi, after all she was his best friend, but it was a private matter at the moment.

"What? Too shy to pick one up?" She teased; quirking an eyebrow.

"No, it's just…I haven't really found anyone I'm interested in." It was the truth, just not the whole truth. Kairi gave him a bemused expression for a moment before her entire face lit up; sapphire eyes gaining a gleam, eyebrows raised to the sky, and pearly white teeth pulling back to form a Cheshire cat grin. "Kairi…" Riku said slowly and cautiously. Riku knew that look. The _I-just-got-the-best-idea-in-the-world_ face. More often than not, it was a face that Riku feared because, 9 out of 10 times, her ideas involved him and that was certainly _not_ something you wanted to get involved in. On multiple occasions that face had landed him in awkward positions; one involving him cross dressing at a wedding so one of her guy friends didn't look like mr.-forever-alone because he couldn't get a date. Kairi still wouldn't stop teasing him about the fact that Riku caught the bouquet.

"I've got the perfect idea!" She squealed.

"That's what I was afraid of…" he mumbled under his breath.

"My cousin Naminé has been single for _far _too long! How about I set you two up on a date? Right here at the coffee shop so I can observe _everything_!" Kairi was obviously very proud of herself.

"Kairi, I don't know," Riku said. He hadn't been in a relationship since his sophomore year in high school with Kairi's sister, a girl named Xion; it lasted three weeks and had been a complete mistake.

"Oh this will be perfect!" She exclaimed, completely ignoring him. "I'll call her right now!" With that she skipped off to the phone – completely uncaring of the fact that it was unprofessional to make personal phone calls. The owners wouldn't have cared anyway, they adored Kairi.

Riku buried his face in his palms and groaned. What was Kairi getting him into? Frustrated, he grasped his coffee mug in hand and brought it to his lips only to find the liquid drained. "Hey, Yuffie," he caught the attention of another waitress as she walked by. He wasn't close friends with her, but he enjoyed her company and they had shared a few civil conversations with one another.

"Need a refill?" She asked; her voice nearly as upbeat as Kairi's.

"Yeah, make it decaf, except, put a shot of vodka in it. I think I'm going to need it."

* * *

A week from that time and date found Riku in the same coffee shop with a manic Kairi fretting over him. "You're wearing _that_?!" She demanded.

"What's so bad about it?" He was dressed rather nicely in a white, button up dress shirt and khakis.

"It's so _boring_, so _plain_!" Kairi criticized. Kairi was ever the one for vibrance in her life. Never once would you find her with less than one neon color splattered in her outfit.

"It's professional and clean-cut. Besides, white's been proven to make a person feel more comfortable, more relaxed around a person they've never met."

Kairi threw her hands in the air. "It's official! You're absolutely hopeless. White's so…_blah_!"

"What's so wrong with white, Kairi?" A sweet, soprano voice joined the scene. Riku angled his head to see the new accompaniment to their party. Her face was sweet and innocent; the same structure and features as Kairi except paler and the hair was flaxen. Riku felt comforted by the girl's presence, he already liked her.

Kairi's eyes scanned over her cousin to find her adorned in a simple, white cocktail dress. She quickly face-palmed and muttered, "Just sit down and I'll bring your coffee."

Naminé lightly giggled as she watched her cousin saunter off before turning to face a sitting Riku. "You must be Riku; it's nice to meet you. I'm Naminé," she said, taking a seat across from him.

"Likewise," Riku said. After that neither one entirely knew what to say. Riku picked up from the girl that she was never the one to start a conversation, but she could keep one flowing just fine. _Perfect_. Riku was the same way. _Pick up some courage and say something to her!_ "Er, I really like your dress," he complimented, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh you really think so? I just got it the other day in a little boutique on the south side of town. No one's ever really heard of it, which is a complete shame because they sell some of the most wonderful things! The outfits are all so simple but elegant, and…" _Checkmate_. Back in high school one of Riku's friends, Axel (who had earned himself a reputation of being an utter man-whore, but Riku loved him nonetheless) would give him advice on the female population on a regular basis. Riku never took the words to heart, but now he was wishing he had. Though he did remember one little bit of advice _'compliment them and they're yours_'. Riku found himself lightly smirking as he did just that and scoring a reaction. _Thank you fire crotch!_

While Naminé rambled on about her newfound favorite dress, Kairi made her way over to their table with a newly generated grin plastered on her face. Coffee pot in hand, she filled up their mugs while eavesdropping on the conversation. So far she had only heard Naminé babbling and Riku, poor, clueless Riku, relaxing into his chair and absorbing every word. _Damn Namin__é__, shut up!_ She gave Riku a subtle glare, but he saw nonetheless.

He understood the message: _shut her up and speak like the man you're supposed to be!_ But he was actually rather enjoying listening to Naminé speak; she had a nice voice, one that he felt he could listen to for hours. "…and that's why white is my favorite color." In the span of approximately two minutes she had covered everything from the dress boutique to her fashion style to why she loved white.

"White's a nice color," Riku finally got to say, "but I'd probably say yellow is my favorite color. It's the color of the sun, the color of light – I've always loved the light." He gingerly smiled. Naminé looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, you look exactly like Kairi and Xion. It's a shocking resemblance for cousins."

Naminé smiled. "Our mothers are identical twins and we all get our face from them. I get my blonde hair from my dad, as Kairi and Xion get their red hair from theirs, but Xion dyes hers black."

"She dyes it? I never knew that. I actually dated Xion for a few weeks way back in high school."

"You did? She's never mentioned you," Naminé took a sip of her coffee.

_Ouch_. _That hurt_. "Well, we did end on good terms. It was a mutual agreement to break it off; we were simply too good of friends to date. But there are no hard feelings now and we've continued our friendship entirely platonic."

"Oh, well, that's good I guess. It's been a while since I've dated anyone and I have to admit, it's kind of nice," she smiled shyly.

"Yeah, it is," Riku smiled thoughtfully. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, he'd have to think Kairi for this later.

They sat like that for another hour, Kairi observing their every move and smiling cheekily.

* * *

Riku and Naminé continued to see each other like that for over the course of another month. Every Saturday they would sit themselves down at the same table in the little café while Kairi would serve them coffee and grin cheekily.

He felt very close to Naminé; they shared so much in common. They both appreciated artwork, though Naminé's knowledge surpassed his by far – she being an art student. They loved the sunlight, though their pallor begged to differ; both had an appreciation for classical music. Naminé giggled at the thought of Riku listening to the great composer, Sebastian Craboski. It was hard to imagine Riku, mister cool-faced-and-muscles, listening to orchestra music.

Numbers had been exchanged and Riku often walked Naminé home and gave her a kiss on the cheek, one in which would cause the flaxen haired girl to flush in chagrin.

It was nice and Riku found himself enjoying the girl's company. She was like a fresh breath after a day of pollution. They never officially said that they were together, but they both figured that they might as well be. After all, it only made sense.

On the Saturday that marked their sixth date at the coffee shop, things took a slightly different turn however. The conversation had been light and comfortable as usual and they were nearing their second cup of coffee.

The bell above the door, signaling that a new customer had entered the shop, tinkled, and Riku ignored it as it went off several times over the course of his ventures in the coffee shop. However, Naminé seemed intrigued by who it could be and angled her head to take a glance at the newcomers.

She gasped slightly and nearly dropped the mug out of her hand. "Riku," she whispered quietly, "I have to leave. _Now_. I'm sorry. I'll explain later." And with that she snatched her purse and fled from the café.

Riku could only sit there like a great buffoon and stare around in a daze. Did that really just happen? Had Naminé really just walked out on him? Well damn…

He did think that it had happened after the customers had walked into the shop, maybe it had something to do with them because he sure as hell didn't think he had done anything wrong.

Both were of the same stature and build, though their hair was slightly different. Both were arrayed in messy disarray of spikes, but one held the color of rich earth while the other was flaxen as the sun.

Kairi came out of the supply room at that moment to take the customers' orders, but stopped dead in her tracks as she stared the two over. Kairi never did that, which rather worried Riku. When Kairi was shocked into silence, she was either on the verge of cursing someone out, having a complete emotional breakdown, or about to fling herself on someone. Whichever one followed suit, it wouldn't be a very pretty sight.

A high pitched shriek carried through the atmosphere and pierced the poor suspects' ears. The bouncing red head ran over to the two boys and enveloped them in a bone crushing hug. You could practically hear their spines crushing and breaths being forced out of their lungs. "Sora! Roxas! You bastards!" She cried happily before stepping back, releasing them and allowing breath to flow through them once more, and slapping them both across the face, _hard_. The audible _smack_ reached Riku's eardrums instantaneously, 20 feet away. Riku smirked. There would undoubtedly be a firm red mark marring their cheeks in a matter of seconds. "How dare you move away without telling anyone? And here you are just standing in my coffee shop without even telling me you're back? Well? Explain your damn selves!" Riku knew Kairi and feared for those young boys lives. If one didn't pipe up within the next half a second he would be attending their funerals. Neither uttered a word, instead, they shared sheepish looks. _Dead men walking._

Kairi's face went a dangerous shade of crimson and her dainty fingers were balling into fists. They rose higher and higher until they were level with the brunette's face.

Against all instinct, Riku threw his chair back and bolted the mere ten feet to intercept Kairi. To some he would have been considered breaking the laws of physics, but when one took into account how unnaturally long Riku's legs were and the fact that he ran track in high school, it made perfect sense that he was able to clear ten feet in no time.

He shoved the brunette out of the way, leaving Roxas in full collision of Kairi's fist. A loud curse rang through the air as a sickening crack followed suit.

"Kairi, what the hell is wrong with you?" Roxas cried.

"With me?" Kairi gasped as crystal water began to pool in her eyes and edge over the ebony lashes. "What's wrong…with me?" She managed in between sobs. "I'll tell you…" She paused to wipe her nose. "You weren't there for Naminé! You led her into believing she was going to have a wonderful life and then…and then you up and left!"

Roxas looked dumbfounded. His mouth opened and closed several times, almost as if he wanted to say something, but the words didn't seem to taste right on his tongue. "Roxas," a new voice said. That voice caused shivers to erupt up Riku's spine and, however cliché it was, he shuddered at the sound. "Let's go home. Kairi," the brunette placed a sympathetic hand on Kairi's shoulder, he understood what she was going through. "Stop by Oblivion Lane, apartment number 13, after your shift is over. We'll talk then and tell you everything. We had no idea we'd run into you here, in fact we kinda counted on it being a month or so before we saw you again. But, we'll tell you everything tonight, okay?"

Kairi sniffled once more and hugged the brunette. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to have an outburst like that. Bye Roxas," she said with slight detestation. "Goodbye, Sora," she said with slightly more reverence.

Sora.

Sora.

_Sora_.

The name slammed into Riku like a wrecking ball. That's who the bouncing brunette was. _Hmm, it fits. _Riku thought after noticing his sky blue eyes. The two turned to leave the way they came, but not before Sora stopped to give his thanks. "Thanks for pushing me out of Kairi's way. She's…_scary_ when she's mad. But…I guess I'm gonna have to patch Roxy up when we get back to our apartment." Sora grimaced, obviously disgusted with the little bit of blood on his counterpart's face. "I'm Sora by the way," _Oh I know. I _definitely _know._ Riku thought. "And you are?"

"Riku," he replied after a moment.

"Well, _Riku_," Sora tested the name out on his tongue and decided he rather liked it. "It was great meeting you; I just wish it had been on slightly better terms. But, I hope to run into you real soon!" With that the two left and Riku caught himself staring at..._whoa, what the fuck?!_ Did he just thing another boy looked sexually appealing? Sure, he knew he had been struggling to figure out his sexuality for the longest time, but once he started dating Naminé and rather _enjoying _it, he thought he had risen out of that confusion.

"Damn," Riku muttered under his breath. At that moment he heard muffled sobbing and turned around to see Kairi, sobbing and her face streaked with mascara. "Oh, Kairi," Riku cooed, pulling the small girl into his arms in a soothing embrace – his brotherly nature to the girl coming to surface. Despite the makeup that was bound to be left on his shirt, he let the girl heave and sob into his chest. She was attracting the attention of the few other customers in the shop, but neither she nor Riku could bring themselves to care.

After the hysteria died down Kairi found herself able to pull away. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's not the first time I've seen you like that, we're best friends, right?"

"Of course you big dummy," she said lightly, playfully thumping him upside the head. After a moments silence she said, "you want to know why I acted like that?"

Riku knew it wasn't fully his business, but he had to admit he was curious and really would like to know. "Sure," he agreed.

"All right, just let me see these last few customers out and close shop and then we'll have some coffee and talk." The café was nearing closing hours and only three people remained, but they were quick to leave once they saw their tear streaked waitress – being kind souls they were generous with the tip.

Kairi walked over to Riku's signature table with two mugs of coffee in her hand: one black, the other with two creams and a sugar. Riku gratefully took the black and brought it to his lips to taste something out of the norm from black coffee. "Kairi, is there _vodka_ in this?"

"I thought you might need it, with what happened today; Naminé running out, those two guys and my breakdown. Just be glad you only got one shot. There's three in mine."

"Kairi, alcohol and caffeine is deadly; you of all people should know that."

"It's decaf dummy. I'm not that stupid," she said, giving a not-too-subtle roll of her eyes; the spitfire Kairi Riku knew and loved was returning.

"Fine," Riku sighed, "but if you drink that you'll be a little too tipsy to go visit Sora and Roxas."

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for," Kairi said in all seriousness. Well, who was Riku to stop her? And if there's one thing Riku knew about Kairi, it was that she knew how to keep down her alcohol.

"All right," he said taking a sip of his alcohol tainted coffee, "talk."

Kairi took a heavy drink from her mug, leaving behind a light mustache that Riku was too amused by to tell her about, before speaking. "Sora and Roxas had been very close friends to Xion, Naminé and I our whole lives. The only reason you've never heard of them before was because we didn't become too good of friends before they left. But growing up as children, we were all inseparable. The five of us would run around Twilight Town, stirring up all sorts of mischief," she smiled lightly in nostalgia – memories that Riku could only imagine swirling her mind. "Sora and Roxas are fraternal twins, though their faces look dead up alike. I swear if Roxas went brunette or Sora blonde, you wouldn't be able to tell them apart. But they haven't always lived as twins. You see, when they were born, their parents, Cloud and Tifa, were having some…issues. Neither one could stand one another, but both wanted the boys to raise by themselves. It turned into a huge issue where the only compromise was that the mother take Sora and the father take Roxas. That's why they have different last names: Roxas McCartney and Sora Osment. But they still saw each other every day – it was only in the evenings when we all had to go home that they didn't see one another.

"As time went on, we all grew up and became hormonal young teenagers." Kairi and Riku smirked, remembering their hormone crazed days. "When we were thirteen, Roxas and Naminé began dating. They were always a good couple; it was like they were made for one another. The two grew crazy _in love_, well, what teenagers think is love but is really just more of an obsession for the other person. They dated for about a year and Roxas, being the dumbass he's always been…proposed to Naminé." Riku gagged on his coffee slightly. He definitely wasn't expecting _that_! "We were all only fourteen and it was completely stupid, but they were _so in love_," Kairi sneered. "The bastard bought her a ring and everything. Hell, they were already picking out their kids names. Needless to say, none of us were entirely excited about it. Oh sure we were excited that they cared about each other, but the two just had no common sense! Teenage relationships never last, _ever_. My uncle and Roxas's father were _furious_ at first. But then they realized what we all knew what was bound to happen – they would break up eventually. But if that were to happen, our group would be torn apart. Naminé and Roxas would never speak again and we would all have to space our time between Roxas and Naminé; it would be difficult. Sure we all hoped that it would end with them still being friends, but we all knew deep down that there was no possible way it would end on friendly terms. The relationship was doomed the second it began.

"Then, one day, we were fourteen and Roxas and Naminé had been engaged, oh, about five months now, and Roxas, Sora, Tifa, and Cloud, just _left_. Packed up their bags and left town without a word to anyone. We had to find out from the teachers telling us they had moved. Naminé was crushed. Sure, now she realizes that they were completely stupid and it never would have worked between them, but it still hurts her. He was her first real relationship and it just _ended_ without even a goodbye. She realizes how stupid she was, but, deep down, she's still scarred from it."

Riku felt a surge of anger rush through him. How dare someone do that to Naminé? She was too sweet and innocent; she looked as though the breeze would simply blow her away. She was delicate and needed to be treated as so. When he saw that bastard…"Riku, calm down; Naminé's stronger than she looks, okay? She can handle it on her own terms? Let her deal with this," Kairi warned. It was then that Riku noticed the red splotches on Kairi's neck, the slur in her words, and the glossy look in her eyes. Kairi was completely drunk. He rolled his eyes.

Underneath the table was a large vodka bottle gingerly resting by the red-head's legs. Throughout the tale, she had been sneaking nothing but pure vodka into her coffee mug. It was a wonder Riku didn't notice. "Come on," he said smirking, "let's get you home."

After driving Kairi home in his run down Cadillac and seeing that she was snuggled and snoozing away in her bed, he decided that since it was only 11:30 and the night was still young, he would swing by Sora's place. You know, just to deliver the message that Kairi wouldn't be attending due to, er, _difficulties. _

Sure he didn't know the twins personally, but this could be a chance to do over their rather interesting first encounter. Plus, he didn't want them staying up all night waiting for Kairi. He remembered the address from when Sora repeated it to Kairi, and he lived in that part of town so it wasn't too difficult to find.

_Turn right onto Squeenix Street, just a little further, ah! Right onto Oblivion! _ He found himself parking in front of apartment 13 when he realized he recognized these apartment complexes. His buddy Axel lived in 8, cousin Zexion resided in 6, Zexion's boyfriend, Demyx, lived not too far down in 9, and Axel's sadistic ex-girlfriend, Larxene and her newfound boyfriend, Marluxia, lived…oh god…right next door to Sora and Roxas in 12. _Damn do I feel bad for them…Larxene can be cool sometimes, but more often than not she's the queen bitch! _He shuddered from the memories of wedgies in elementary school. It was like one huge reunion right there on that street.

Growing a pair he trudged his way onto the sidewalk, holding his breath as he passed Marluxia and Larxene's place, and knocked gingerly on Roxas and Sora's door.

It opened immediately. "Kairi, please, let me…oh, Riku." Sora opened the door and stared in shock and slight awe at the statuesque silverette.

"Hey Sora, I know it's kind of a surprise to see me here, but I thought I'd be slightly courteous on Kairi's part and drop by to tell you that she won't be meeting you tonight due to some…slight complications." Damn, since when did he talk so formally to anyone?

Sora stood there for a second before rolling his eyes and chuckling lightly. "Let me guess, she's completely drunk."

"Bulls eye."

"Of course, that's Kairi for ya. Hell, I don't think she's been sober a weekend since we've turned thirteen! Don't get me wrong, she's nowhere near alcoholic level, she just really, _really, _likes her booze!" Sora exclaimed. Riku lightly chuckled. "Thanks for telling me about Kairi, would you like to come in?" Sora asked warmly.

_Yes!_ His mind screamed. "I'll have to take a rain check, it's a little late and I need to get up early to go hunting for a job." It was partly the truth. He had decided to start looking for jobs, but at that moment he felt he would punch Roxas if he even caught a glimpse of a flaxen spike.

"So do I!" Sora bounced happily. "The 'rents are paying two months rent for this place, but after that Roxas and I have to supply the munny for ourselves. I figure the sooner the better."

"Sounds like a good idea," Riku said thoughtfully. His mom paid the rent for his apartment, not that he was complaining, but it was an _atrocious_ place to live. He wanted out of there as soon as humanely possible.

"Oh I have an idea! Why don't we go job hunting together! I think you and I could be really good friends Riku, and it'd give us a chance to…ya know…just…talk about life or something." The brunette was practically jumping with excitement; how could Riku say no to that? It might not be a bad idea to receive company.

"How about I pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds great! It's a date." With that Sora closed the door.

Riku smirked and turned around to saunter down the sidewalk.

Wait…_it's a date_? _It'd give us a chance to talk about life_? What guy says that sort of stuff?

Then it clicked. _Whee whoo whee whoo whee whoo!_ Like a police siren, Riku's gaydar was flashing.

* * *

When Riku finally arrived back at his own apartment, it was nearing midnight and the single shot of vodka had definitely left his system by that time. All he knew was that he was tired and wanted to sleep. The day had taken its toll on him and nothing sounded more inviting than a crappy spring mattress and thin pillow.

He tossed his car keys out of his pocket, uncaring of where they landed; he'd find them in the morning. Making his way to the bedroom, he slowly stripped down to his boxers with each step and was rid of everything deeming useless to sleep by the time he was greeted face first with his bed. He groaned in satisfaction – his muscles thanking him for the relief.

He was on the verge of unconsciousness when he noticed the little blinking red light on his phone. _Who the hell left me a voicemail?_ He thought. Whoever it was better have been pretty damn important to screw with his sleep schedule!

He pressed the button and a familiar voice started playing. _Hi Riku,_ rang Naminé's voice. At least it was someone acceptable. _I'm so sorry for running out on our date. It's just that…well…there was someone I wasn't expecting to see _ever _again that showed up. I didn't know how to react and just panicked. I'm so embarrassed that that happened and I feel really guilty about it. I want a chance to explain myself; chances are I'll be up all night so don't hesitate to call me if you're not too tired. _The sound of a click emanated through the room, signaling the end of the message.

Riku was suddenly wide awake and more than willing to talk to Naminé at the moment. He dialed the familiar number and waited for the phone to ring. "Hello?" Came after the second ring.

"Naminé, it's Riku. Sorry I didn't call you earlier, I just now got home."

"It's okay, I'm assuming you got my message. I'm just _so sorry_ – "

"Don't even worry about it," Riku said.

"How can you be so understanding? I just completely up and left you! If_ someone_ did that to _me_ I'd be completely broken…" The voice trailed off and sounded as though it was on the verge of tears.

"Naminé, I know." Was all Riku said.

"Huh?" Naminé replied shakily.

"Kairi got _slightly _drunk and told me everything. I completely understand, and had it been me, I probably would have done the same thing."

At that the sound of the weak girl breaking down emanated through the wavelengths of the phone. "Oh…Riku…" was all the girl managed to sob.

"Naminé, I'm coming over."

* * *

Riku hadn't given the ultimatum to Naminé in whether she wanted him at her place or not, he was going to be there whether she much cared for the idea or loathed it.

As it came evident, Naminé was more than grateful when she buried her face into Riku's chest and sobbed. Riku did nothing more than to embrace her and rub soothing circles on her back and uttering the occasional 'shh' or 'it'll be okay'.

"It's just…I don't even…" was all Naminé managed to choke out before breaking apart once more.

It was only when Riku noticed that this was the most intimate position the two had ever been in when the atmosphere changed. He could feel the beating in the flaxen haired girl's heart, feel the warm breath graze his cheek, smell the sweet vanilla; he could no longer resist her. She was intoxicating. He gently cupped her chin and lifted her head lightly so she could look him in the eye; his aquamarine locking with her blood shot cobalt. He lightly leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

It felt nice, comforting – like an ocean wave gently gracing the shoreline. Her lips were soft against his. The kiss was chaste but lasted for a good few moments. A small burning grew to life in his chest and he found himself wanting more of Naminé, more of her sweet lips. But before he could lean in once more, he noticed the hesitancy in her innocent eyes. "It's okay; take as much time as you need." He gently swept his palm over her cheek.

"Riku, thank you." He knew that she wasn't ready to take the next step, and he was okay with that. As long as he had her he would be fine. Everything would be fine. The kiss, however nice it was, had dulled the atmosphere. Naminé had cried herself dry and felt herself in a much more stable mindset than she had been earlier. "It's getting late; I should probably go to bed." She sighed after a moment. Riku took that as his invitation to leave, but not before seeing her nicely tucked into bed, just like he had done with Kairi, except with a sober person this time. He had to admit, sober was definitely easier. He kissed her forehead as her eyelids fluttered shut and mumbled something along the lines of _goodnight, Riku_, but ended up as a _g'night ku_.

He lightly chuckled to himself before leaving her apartment. _Damn, three am. _No matter what, he would have to be at Sora's apartment at 7 that very morning. He was debating on whether or not to even go to sleep. _Wasn't there some study done where doctors say either get 8 hours of sleep or get none?_ Who cared? He was tired and even some amount of sleep sounded better than none.

Little did he know that sleep would not come for him that night, for when he reached his apartment he found the little annoying pyromaniac crashed out on his front porch. "Axel, what the _fuck_ are you doing here!" Riku demanded. How hard was it for a guy to get a good night's sleep?

The fire crotch lightly stirred and looked up into Riku's eyes and his ever famous 'Axel smirk' found its way onto his features. "Touchy touchy; what's got your nuts all in a twist?"

"Axel," Riku warned, "you have three seconds to either tell me what the hell you're doing here or get the hell off my property with your blood from a vulgar castration trailing behind you!" Riku was _pissed_.

Axel whistled – after their seven years of friendship, he was finally rubbing off on the silverette. "Couldn't sleep; also, I saw the _sexiest _blonde of my life today!"

Riku rolled his eyes and made his way into his apartment, being sure to step on Axel's stomach in the process – gaining a rather satisfying _oof_ in the process. "Okay Riku, stop being a dick and start listening. I'm telling you, these _smoking hot _twins moved into the apartments across from mine! One's blonde and one's brunette." Riku found himself ignoring every word of the pyro's detailed description of the twins and opting for a glass of water instead. "I prefer the blonde from what I've seen, but don't get me wrong. The brunette's complete sex on legs! I think he'd be perfect for you." At that Riku found himself gagging on the water, part of it making its way onto the floor. _Dammit Axel!_

"_He'd _be good for me? In case you haven't noticed I'm currently seeing _Namin__é_, a _girl_."

"Are you fucking with me dude? I thought you were just using her for a beard! Don't tell me you're not gay, I've known you nearly your whole life. I know a gay when I see one!" Axel snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Well then you need to get your gaydar checked because this guy," Riku gestured to himself, "Is completely hetero." _Just a teensy weensy little lie won't hurt. Besides, it hasn't been proven that I feel attracted to the same sex._ "Besides, what's up with you and guys all the sudden? What happened to Mr. 'ladies man Axel'?"

"Ah, there's a lovely little term called bisexuality. It's a beautiful thing my friend – best of both worlds."

"Well, that's news to me. Glad you finally told me though." That was the first time Riku had the slightest bit of patience with the fire crotch all night. He couldn't exactly be a prick after one of his best friends just – sort of – came out to him.

"Dude, really, just meet him though. His name's Sora and…"

"Already met him," Riku interrupted.

"Seriously? Well damn! And you haven't jumped his ass yet?"

Riku sighed internally. Trust Axel to go there. _"_Met him at the coffee shop; long story short we're going job hunting tomorrow."

Axel whistled. "Boy you move _fast_. Soon enough little Naminé's gonna be history!"

"Shut the _fuck up_!" Riku bellowed. He was rather protective of the flaxen haired girl. "Sora and I are acquaintances right now, the only reason we're going out together tomorrow was because we both need jobs and figured it'd be a good idea to search together and make a new friend in the process. _End of story_." Riku growled.

Axel rolled his eyes in amusement. "Whatever. Just put in a good word for me…well, however good a word you _can_ put in for me. Anyway, just don't forget what I've said. Axel's always right, got it memorized?"

_He fucking went there_. Riku didn't even have the patience to look at the pyro. Instead he settled for pointing a shaky finger at the door. "Out. Now."

* * *

Riku didn't sleep for the rest of the night, instead opting for the 'bum on the couch and poison my brain with useless infomercials' option. When 6 am rolled around, he took it as his opportunity to hop in the shower and gulp down a quick breakfast of orange juice and toast. By 6:45 he was in his beat up car and on his way to Oblivion Lane.

Sora was sitting, no, _sleeping_, against a pole on the front porch of his apartment. Riku lightly chuckled to himself – the little boy had such an irresistible charm to him, it was hard not to like him. "Sora," Riku lightly shook Sora's shoulder.

"Hm? What?" Sora muttered, vaguely opening his eyes and looking around. "Oh, hey Riku," Sora yawned, stretching his wingspan. "Didn't mean to fall asleep; i'm just not used to waking up this early."

Riku chuckled, helping the smaller boy to his feet. "Don't worry about it. At least you _got _sleep."

"You didn't get any sleep last night? That's…that's _horrible_!" Sora cried as though someone had just died. _Note to self_, Riku thought, _Sora likes his sleep_.

"Little bit," Riku shot daggers at apartment 8 where the pyro was undoubtedly snoozing away.

Riku hopped in his car, Sora calling shotgun. "So, you got any ideas where would be good places to work. I don't exactly know what your tastes are, but I'd prefer to stay away from fast food if at all possible. I'd be okay with a drink shop or something, but even the smell of something deep friend just makes me want to gag." Sora rambled. Riku had a feeling that he'd possibly know everything and more from the smaller boy in just a few hours' time.

"I'm completely with you on fast food. It's disgusting. A video game and movie rental store wouldn't be too bad."

"Yeah that actually sounds like it'd be a fun place to work. Know any places?"

"Just a few." _Just a million_. "Sora," Riku said after a moment's silence. "Exactly how much time do you have on your hands?" _Because this is going to take a while_. Riku had many devious tricks up his sleeve to try to recover any and as much information for Naminé as possible.

* * *

The two had tackled nearly every gaming and entertainment store in town in search of places hiring, there were a few, but some refused to even look at them when they stated they were interested in working. But by lunch, they had scrounged a fair few applications between the two of them and had decided to continue their day at the little café downtown and eat a light meal while filling out job applications.

Kairi was their waitress, as was to be expected. Also as was expected, she was completely hung over. Normally Riku would have greeted the girl with a hug and started up a light conversation, but with the red-head being hung over, he opted for the 'I'd like a water and grilled cheese please' option instead. Sora mumbled something incoherent about a water and Caesar salad. The two were scared shitless of a hung over Kairi – the two of them having many interesting experiences with her in that state.

As she trudged off, the two boys snickered to themselves. They had set out to filling their job applications when Sora came to a dead point in his application. "I don't know who to use as a reference. This one requires three, but I don't really know a lot of people here other than Kairi and Naminé, who quite frankly would love nothing more than to kick my ass. There's my brother, but we can't use family members."

"Hmm," said Riku, "well, you can use me as one of your references. I don't really know about the other two though. I think they'll take some convincing."

At that moment Kairi came back with their drinks and food orders. Riku getting a ham and cheese croissant instead of the grilled cheese he wanted, and Sora his salad without croutons, but neither said a word. It took Kairi a moment to realize who the two were, she had paid little attention to the boys before, but was now coming to the fact that it was indeed her current best friend and childhood best friend out to lunch together when they had only met the previous day. "Do I even _want _to know why you two are here together?" Kairi half complained, half moaned.

"We're just filling out job applications together. We met last night after you had a little _problem_," Sora smirked knowingly, "and decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea to get to know one another."

Kairi, not in the mood to know any more than that, rolled her eyes and shot Riku a quick look of 'find out everything you can and report back to me when I don't feel like shit'.

"Hey Sora," Riku said.

"Hmm?" Sora replied with a bit of a lettuce leave hanging out of his mouth. Riku resisted the urge not to laugh.

"Not to be a creep or anything, but I've noticed you're pretty tan. One doesn't get that way from living here in Twilight Town. Where could you have gotten that?"

"Oh," Sora seemed a bit surprised at the question. "Well, I lived on the Destiny Islands for five years and was on the beach nearly every day. It was kind of hard not to get a tan that way." He shrugged his shoulders.

He was gaining a little information. If he played his cards right, hopefully he could uncover the whole truth without sounding too frank in his motives. "Wow, Destiny Islands? I've always wanted to go there. I've heard it's really difficult to get a place down there though, you have to know a lot of people to get in."

"Hmm, I've never heard that one before. But my cousins, Ventus and Vanitas, both live down there and their father is the mayor. The 'rents are still down there actually, but Roxas and I really wanted to come back to our home of Twilight Town; we're kind of on our own here."

_Ventus and Vanitas; uncle is the mayor; parents still live there_. "Ah. Family. That makes sense. So were you down there visiting or…" Riku left the question open.

"I…_guess _you could say that. There were some…family issues that needed resolving. It was kind of urgent too. Not everything's sorted out though, that's why our parents are still there."

_Hmm. That one created more questions than it answered._ "What are your parents like?" Riku asked, wanting the boy to start feeling more comfortable around him.

"Cloud and Tifa? Oh they're great! They were separated for the majority of mine and Roxas's life, but when we moved out to Destiny Islands, they got back together. It was wonderful to be a family." Sora smiled nostalgically.

"That sounds nice. My dad was gone by the time I was three. Never really knew him, nor do I want to. My mother, Kida, brought me here from Atlantis right about that time. I just call Twilight Town my hometown because I don't remember a bit of Atlantis; I wish I did though, I've heard it's fantastic."

"You were born in _Atlantis_?" Sora was awestruck. "That's amazing! So much cooler than Destiny Islands."

_Yes, back on Destiny Islands_. "So you say you lived there for five years right?"

"Give or take a few months. It was kind of abrupt the way it happened though. I just woke up one morning with suitcases everywhere and my mom telling me to pack. It was insane!"

"Wow. I can't imagine that. The move from Atlantis to here took place when I was three so I don't remember anything, but even I know that that's far out of the norm. If you don't mind me asking," Riku now understood that he'd have to be extremely frank, "why did you have to leave so fast?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated. You'd have to understand my family…" Sora trailed off. Riku sat back silently, giving the boy his space. "Hmm…in simple terms, it started out as a family visit. We hadn't seen our cousins in so long – Roxas and I were begging our parents to take us to see them for _forever_! So they decided to surprise us for a trip there. It was originally only going to be a weeklong trip…but some things came up and we ended up having to make the permanent move from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands. That is until now."

This boy sure was interesting. Riku found himself growing more and more intrigued by him every second. "Wow. I wish I had some sort of awesome stories to tell like that, but my life's been pretty boring."

"Sometimes I wish my life was boring. The move was a bitch on us all. Roxas missed Naminé like crazy – I can only imagine what it did to her. She's always been slightly sensitive and clingy." Riku clenched his fists under the table. Sora shook his head. "I don't really know where I was going with that. Naminé was one of my best friends and it just hurt to leave them all."

"So you didn't have a say in it?" Fished Riku.

"No, we didn't."

"And you didn't attempt to make contact with anyone?"

Sora had a look of horror paint his face. "Of course we tried to contact them! Once we found out that we were staying there for good, our first thought was of the others. We tried, believe me we did. But we realized that we didn't know any of their contact information. We had all lived so close together our whole lives that if we needed to talk we'd just walk to their house, and no we didn't have their addresses memorized either. There wasn't a need for it. We tried to find them in a phone book, but of course they wouldn't be there with Destiny Islands being over 500 miles away. There was the internet, but do you know how many 'Kairi Panittieres' and 'Naminé Snows' there are in the world? A hell of a lot! We searched every day to try to find them, but we never could find anything. It was like the world didn't want us to find them." Sora stared sadly down into his coffee. Riku wanted nothing more than to see the boy smile again.

"I guess that makes sense…but in another way it doesn't. I mean, after five years you never once found even the slightest tract of them?"

"No. Not one. And the search went on every day. When we came back here to Twilight Town our first priority was reconnecting with everyone, but we couldn't find a trace! We went back to all our childhood homes to find that everyone had moved. It was by total chance, and Roxas's craving for a latte, that we stumbled upon Kairi here in the coffee shop."

Something was up. The story just didn't add up. Not the way Sora was telling it; Riku could tell that Sora was being completely truthful in his knowledge. But there was something underlying the story, something wrong. Riku couldn't quite place it, but he would find out. Satisfied with his discovery, Riku decided to change the topic.

Their conversation was, well, _nice_. It wasn't forced or at all strained. It was refreshing. He could talk to Sora so easily and he found he rather enjoyed the brunette's company. They would definitely have to do this another time.

At the end of the day Riku had dropped off his applications, Sora wanting to wait until he had more references to list, and drove Sora home.

Being nice, Riku walked Sora up to his front door. "This was a lot of fun!" Sora bounced. "Let's do it again sometime!"

"Yeah, sure," Riku agreed, slightly less enthusiastic. Don't misunderstand him though, Riku was very much enthralled about seeing the spiky haired brunette again, but he was running on absolutely no sleep from the previous night and, let's face it, the brunette's hyperactive personality absolutely _drained_ a person; almost like an incubus.

Sora blushed slightly for a second and looked up at Riku who towered over him. "Hey Riku, lean down for a second."

Did he have something on his face? He did as was told and received the very last thing he expected from the short brunette: a kiss. On the cheek of course, but it was still Sora's lips interlocking with Riku's flesh. Before Riku could comprehend what was happening, Sora giggled slightly and bolted inside.

Riku stood there in utter shock and found his fingertips fleeting to the mark on his cheek. Sora had just kissed his cheek. How did he feel about this? He had no idea. He had only ever been on the opposite role, having kissed Naminé on the cheek several times, but he had never been the one receiving.

He smirked. The brunette knew what he liked and went after it. Even Riku had to admire that.

He decided not to dwell on it too much at the moment, he was far too tired for that.

Pivoting on his heel he trudged back to his car, but not before noticing a smirking pyromaniac lounging on the porch swing of apartment number 8. Axel had seen everything. Riku promptly threw him the middle finger.

Riku decided that when he arrived home he would do nothing but strip to his boxers and plop down on his mattress and completely ignore the world for the next 24 hours.

* * *

"Riku?" Kairi asked as she served him the regular cup of decaf (no vodka included).

"Hm?" He hummed, taking a drink.

"I've made plans to go over to Sora and Roxas' apartment tomorrow night. Talk things over."

"Sora and Roxas? Aren't you thoroughly pissed at them?" Riku queried, drawing his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Yes, and rightfully so. But I want to hear the whole story."

Riku rolled his eyes. "I'm just not so sure it's a good plan. Naminé…"

"Naminé will eventually talk to them and get over herself. It's high time she and Roxas talked like adults and put their past behind them." Kairi stated. Riku could only stare, mouth slightly agape. "Riku, she isn't some delicate little flower. You can't hide her away from the world." _No matter how much I want to_…he realized it all then.

"Fine," he sighed exasperated. "Go to your damn meeting. But I'm just waiting for the moment tomorrow when you call me completely drunk because you went out to a bar afterwards and force me to drive your drunk ass home. Let's not forget to mention the fact that you're bound to throw up in my back seat." Riku rolled his eyes. It was a situation he was all-too-familiar with.

Kairi completely ignored the statement about going to a bar; they both knew it would be a lie if she denied. "I won't get _that _drunk-"

"Yes you will," Riku interrupted.

"Okay, yes I will, but if you're that concerned then I'm sure I'll just find another ride home." She walked behind the bar and set the coffee pot down. Riku rolled his eyes once more, knowing his best friend all too well. "You gonna get that?" Kairi asked out of nowhere, leaning over the counter of the barista bar and giving Riku a cheeky grin.

Riku rolled his eyes, pulled out his phone, and stared at it expectantly. Nearly three seconds later it started buzzing and the familiar ringtone began playing. "I'll never understand how you do that,"

"Not psychic, just intuitive." Kairi smirked. Okay and a mind reader.

"Hey Naminé," Riku greeted warmly.

"Riku, I'm freaking out," Naminé said, her voice slightly frazzled.

"Why? What's going on? Do you need me to come over?"

"No, no, you don't need to. It's just that…well…Sora and Roxas invited me over today so we could catch up on times and I'm just so nervous. I don't even know where to begin!"

"Naminé, breathe," the girl did just that. "I know you've had an interesting past with him, but this could be the thing you need to let him go. Besides, you won't be able to continue your _friendship_," Riku stressed the word, "if you don't face your fears."

There was a long pause. "You're right Riku. I just…I don't know. I'm heading over there now. I just needed to hear someone comfort me. You wanna come over later? Say around 8? I'm sure I'll need it."

"Of course. I'll see you later Naminé."

* * *

Riku found himself pulling up to Naminé's apartment at precisely that time; the windows were ignited in a warm light that Riku felt drawn into.

"Hello," Riku greeted warmly, yet cautiously. He didn't know what sort of mood Naminé would be in. The meeting with Roxas and Sora would have undoubtedly affected her in some way, and he was hopping on rocks to avoid saying something that might further hurt her.

She was leaning over the stove, stirring a pot of noodles in one pan and a pot of sauce in the other. She glanced back and smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad you came by. I made some dinner; want some?"

The scent wafted towards Riku's nose, and he had to admit it smelled heavenly. "How could I say no?"

It was served only a few minutes later. Naminé slowly stirred the pasta around her fork and daintily placed it in her mouth while Riku shoveled it from his place and slurped down the noodles in loud slops. Damn. The girl could _cook_!

She slightly giggled at the red beard that was forming on his face. Riku paused momentarily before realizing the ever important aspect of manners. He hastily grabbed the paper towel he had been using for a napkin and cleared his face. "Sorry, I guess I've just been hanging around the guys too long," he admitted sheepishly.

"It's fine. It was kind of…cute? No that's not the right word…it was…you," she settled for.

_Compliment or not_? He'd take it as a compliment to avoid embarrassment.

By that time it was rather hard to ignore the elephant in the room. "So…" Riku began.

"It was…" Naminé began, staring down at her pasta. "It was nice. It was nice to have a conversation with my old friends again. Don't get me wrong though, it was extremely awkward at first. They explained their story…a rather horrible one might I add. But I could tell they were telling me the truth in all that they knew."

"I've heard the story too. It seems a little…off."

"You've heard?" Naminé said in confusion, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Yeah. Sora and I went job hunting one day and he basically told me his life story."

"Oh. That's good that you and Sora are getting to know each other. You know, when I first met you, you kind of reminded me of him, even though you're completely different. I think it was the fact that I thought you two could have been good friends if you had known each other. Guess I was right," she lightly smiled.

"He's a cool guy," Riku admitted, "but he never shuts up."

She chuckled lightly. "That's Sora for you. Roxas is completely different though. He can be outgoing, but he's generally more reserved. Don't get me wrong, he isn't anti-social; he just isn't as…loud as Sora."

Riku didn't exactly like Roxas. Even though the two had never met, Riku just thought that they generally wouldn't get along. "Speaking of Roxas…"

Naminé hesitated a moment before speaking. "I think…I think all the feeling is gone. We're still friends, but I don't think either of us could really date one another again. We were suddenly pulled apart after he proposed to me…I just think the scars are too great for us to be romantically involved again."

Riku studied Naminé a moment. He was generally good at figuring people out and sense their emotions, but he couldn't exactly understand Naminé. She was always a mystery. "And you're okay with that?"

"I…" Naminé glanced down at her spaghetti before forcing herself to stare into Riku's aquamarine eyes. "I think I am, Riku. I think I'm going to be okay."

They both broke out into wide grins before vacating the table and embracing one another. Naminé smiled into Riku's chest and he inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla that was described as no other except Naminé.

They eventually pulled away and gave each other soft smiles. "You do know what Kairi's planning right?"

"Oh?" Naminé inquired, but then came to a realization. "_Oh!_ You mean…"

"Yeah. _That_."

"I'll admit, I wasn't a fan of it at first, but I guess after I made my amends with the two it's only natural for her to also," Naminé said.

"I'm just not looking forward to the call I'll be getting at three am to driver her drunk ass home."

"I completely understand what you mean, she's my cousin after all," she giggled lightly.

"Just one question."

"Hm?"

"Do you get anywhere near as drunk as Kairi does?"

"Oh no! I try to stay away from alcohol; we don't really go well together. At the most I'll have three shots, just enough to get me a little tipsy, but I don't really like getting completely drunk," she said.

"Thank goodness! I couldn't live without her, but she's thrown up in my car more times than should be acceptable under best friend quota," Riku rolled his eyes.

"At least it's not as bad as the time that she came to your house at four am and puked on your latest canvas piece. I had been working on it for two weeks!"

"Kairi; can't live with her, can't live without her."

"I could say the same about her and her booze!" They both burst out laughing at that. The rest of the evening continued in polite conversation and consuming delicious spaghetti.

They knew their time had come to an end when the clock struck 10:30 and Riku knew he would need to be leaving. An arrangement had been made to meet at the coffee shop the following Saturday for lunch. They went there mainly for sentimental reasons now; it was their first date, and second, and so on.

"Goodnight Naminé," Riku said and kissed Naminé on the cheek. She flushed lightly as she always did, and Riku left. It was like clockwork.

* * *

The warm aroma of a simple latte wafted into Riku's nose. He smiled at the comforting scent. It was his usual, but every time he tasted it, no matter how cliché it was, it felt like the first time.

Naminé sat across him in their usual table by the window. Frost was beginning to creep on the windows from the arising winter chill. "Riku," she began. He glanced over the rim of his mug to look at her. "I want you to meet my father."

Riku knitted his eyebrows together for a moment. He didn't know they were already that serious to involve parents; he then realized that he didn't really care. "That sounds like a great idea. When would this be happening?"

Naminé glanced down at her mug and flushed slightly. "Er, about five minutes."

Riku gagged on his coffee. "Five…minutes?" He spluttered.

"I invited him last night. I realized that I wanted him to meet you, but I wanted it to be here at the coffee shop because that's where we first met. And…well…I was a little too scared to tell you."

"Oh Naminé," Riku said, grabbing her hand, "you don't need to worry about that. I'm more than happy to meet him." _While internally freaking out._

She smiled lightly at him. "Why do you always understand so well?"

"I just _get _you Naminé."

"All right hands off my daughter." A new voice entered the room. A tall, dark man was looming over the table with a possessive look in his eyes. Riku quickly unclasped his hand from Naminé's and brought it to the rim of the mug.

"Daddy!" Naminé cried and flung herself into the arms of the much taller man.

"How's my baby girl doing?" He asked in a much lighter tone. Riku could sense a strong father-daughter relationship between the two, and he liked it. There was always something so sweet about strong parental relationships, but it also meant that the father was more than likely extremely overprotective – bad news for Riku.

"I'm great Daddy!"

He held the girl at arm's distance and looked her up and down. "You're getting prettier and prettier every day, just like your mother."

"I really don't look anything like mom, you know that."

"None sense!" They both giggled and Riku could sense that the playful banter was over. "All right," the father then turned into the overbearing, protective parental figure Riku had been dreading. "State your name, occupation, age, schooling experience, and future plans for my daughter," he demanded.

"_Daddy!_" Naminé whined, but she was ignored.

"Oh, um, Riku, 19, just graduated high school, I'm currently looking for a job, and future plans…er…" Riku was losing it. "Why don't you pull up a chair? This could take a while." The older man was pleased by the response, but didn't let the other ones go as he did just as Riku asked.

"Just graduated high school and not in college? What's your issue?" He demanded. Had it not been for his overbearing demeanor, Riku would have thought this guy utterly _cool_. Spiked blonde hair with a tattoo covering half his face; it wasn't a typical father appearance. But it was one that he admired.

"I wanted to take a year off to find myself. I'm not entirely sure what I want to be and I'm taking this year to just…_live_." The older man wasn't sure how he felt about that answer. In one way it could be a good thing that he had his own personal interest at heart, but on another hand it could be an excuse for laziness.

"Fine then. Looking for a job? Why has no one hired you yet?"

"Believe me sir, I've really tried, but it's very hard to try to get one with today' economy." Understandable. Damn.

"You say you're nineteen. You're a little young for a serious relationship. What makes you think you're a good candidate for my daughter?"

"Dad I'm nineteen and have been in a serious relationship before!" Naminé protested.

"Yes and we all saw how well that worked out," her dad rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't his fault. His family forced him away!"

"Nam, sweety, I can't believe you're still living under that delusion. Roxas moved away because his father and I saw it as the best solution for you two," her father said gently.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?!" Naminé cried in disbelief.

"You and Roxas were teenagers, and teenagers have _urges_, and we didn't want you getting pregnant. That was something we couldn't handle. Besides you were what? 13, 14? It wouldn't have lasted. We were looking out for the two of you; we knew you'd thank us later in life." In that instance, Riku lost all respect for the older man. The coffee shop was deadpan silence after that. Riku's coffee sat untouched on the coffee table and Kairi, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation, was hung halfway over the counter with a look of disbelief and shock on her face. Naminé looked stunned to silence, but there were tears visible in her eyes.

Leave it to the spitfire redhead to defend her cousin, who was too weak to stand up to her father. Had it been anyone else, Naminé would have set aside her polite aura and be giving them the fussing of their lifetime, but not her father. She was truly a daddy's girl. "Uncle Zell! How could you?! You ruined Naminé's happiness. She may have seemed fine on the outside, but on the inside, she's been hurting for the past six years! She's cried the majority of nights! How could you do that to your own daughter! Even though we were only teenagers, Roxas meant a lot to her! And you and Cloud just ripped them away so Naminé wouldn't _get pregnant_?! Do you know your daughter? She's one of the chastest people I've ever met! She and Roxas had only ever kissed! They never even made it to second base; hell, I bet she's _still_ never made it to second base! You _selfish bastard_!" During the rant Kairi had climbed over the counter, with coffee pot in hand, and at the end of her chewing her uncle, she slammed the pot down on the nearest table; luckily none of the coffee knocked out due to the impact landed on anyone. The coffee shop couldn't handle a lawsuit if anyone was injured.

Zell sat there entirely shocked while Naminé had a steady stream of silent tears flowing.

Though his little girl was on the verge of sobbing, he chose instead to be furious with his niece. "How _dare _you talk to me that way!" He bellowed.

"How dare _I_?" Kairi's face now matched the color of a ripe summer tomato. "You don't even try to justify your actions? You don't even realize what a selfish _bastard_ you are! I love you Uncle Zell, but you have no respect from me."

"Now listen here young lady, I was protecting Naminé . I wouldn't expect you to understand _little girl_," he sneered.

"You didn't protect her. you ruined her happiness," Kairi said dangerously low. "Leave. Now."

"No, I don't think I will. I came here for a nice cup of coffee and a chat with my daughter and her new boyfriend."

Kairi looked as though she were about to scream, but, thankfully, Riku intervened. "Excuse me sir, but you've worn out your welcome. You've upset Naminé and I _will not_ stand for that. Leave. Now."

At that Zell glared at Riku before turning his head to Naminé – steady tears streaming down her cheeks and a begging look on her face. At that he stood and stared her down. "You'll thank me for this one day," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead; the action nearly killed her.

* * *

"Hey Riku, can you hand me that duct tape?" Sora asked, one arm outstretched to his coworker, the other holding the box of a top closed. Riku did so without a blink of an eye. "Thanks."

The two had somehow managed to both find a job at the same book, music, and video game resale store. It was a fairly new business on Market Street, but despite the adolescence of the store, it had somehow acclimated a fair amount of dust upon the items, giving it an age-old feel. The hours were good and the pay wasn't half bad either. Often times they had a lot of the same hours, save for when Riku worked Wednesdays and Sora had the day off. Despite the fact that it was work, they thoroughly enjoyed it.

It had been three months since their starting day, and three months and twelve days since that formidable night at the coffee house. Three months and twelve days since Naminé last talked to her father. Three months and eleven days when Naminé told Roxas the true reason; three months and ten days since Roxas called his father all the way in the Destiny Islands to cuss him out. Three months and nine days since Sora found out that Riku was dating Naminé and didn't once attempt to make a move on him – a notion that Riku appreciated, but almost wished it wasn't so at the same time.

Every time Riku had those thoughts he would mentally slap himself and the flaxen haired girl would appear in his mind. He was faithful to her.

Though Riku had his suspicions, the fact that Sora was gay was confirmed two months and twenty-four days ago – an afternoon that Riku would never forget.

_Riku and Sora were taking their lunch break at the little café downtown; Sora ordered his usual Caesar salad, Riku his grilled cheese. Kairi walked forward with a little bounce in her step and placed the food in front of them. Neither male thought twice before digging in._

"_Hey Sora, I was wondering if you were busy Friday night?" Kairi chirped._

_Sora thought for a split second, chewing the lettuce thoughtfully. "Nope don't think so," he said after swallowing._

"_Awesome! Wanna do something?"_

"_Sure." Sora agreed without thinking twice._

"_Great, it's a date."_

_At that Sora froze, a leaf of lettuce dangling from his lips. Riku lightly snickered, on the verge of guttural laughter. "You mean like a _date_?" Sora inquired slowly._

_Kairi lightly giggled. "Of course silly!"_

_Sora heavily, almost comically, gulped. "Um, Kairi, I thought it was obvious."_

"_What?" She quirked an eyebrow. _

"_Kai," Sora so nicknamed the bouncing red-head, "I'm gay," he said slowly._

Fucking called it! _Riku thought._

_Kairi looked stunned for a moment before a devious Cheshire grin masked her features. "Well it took you long enough to tell me!"_

"_W-What?" Sora spluttered._

"_It took you too damn long to tell me, actually!"_

"_Kai-what?"_

"_Did you honestly expect me to ask you on a legitimate date?" Kairi giggled._

"_Kairi what are you saying?" Sora became more flustered by the second._

"_Sora," Riku explained, "she set you up. She knew you were gay but she just wanted to hear you say it." Riku was on the brink of further laughter. _

_Sora's eyes widened by the second. He blinked twice at Riku before twisting his head to glare at Kairi. "You devious little witch!" _

_Trust Kairi to do something like that. She giggled, obviously very proud of herself. In attempt to further fluster the boy, she leaned down and kissed him loudly on the cheek, leaving behind a bright lipstick stain. She winked at Riku and turned back to the barista bar, a light skip in her step._

_Riku absolutely lost it as Sora, slowly and painfully, lowered his head and buried it in leafy greens and croutons. _

Despite the longevity from that date to where they stood now, Riku still found himself imagining the boy with Caesar dressing masking his face and couldn't help but guffaw – such as in that moment.

Sora quirked an eyebrow at his coworker. "Riku? You okay?"

"Yeah," he managed, "I'm fine."

"You're creeping me out. What's with the random laughing all the time?" Sora propped his arm up on a shelf and leaned against it expectantly.

"Well…" Riku smirked, "do you remember that day with Kairi?"

"What day?" Sora queried. Riku's smirk merely grew as a look of understanding and chagrin spread across his coworker's face. "Oh, _that _day."

"Yeah _that _day."

"What about it?" Sora asked, slightly more embarrassed.

"Your face, in the salad, covered in Caesar dressing." Riku said slowly. A book was promptly chucked at his head. "Now now, no need to harm the literature," Riku mock scolded. Sora childishly stuck his tongue at the silver-haired man. The two then began to laugh at themselves – being easily entertained had its perks.

Just then the tinkling of a bell signaled a new customer. The two adolescents glanced at one another in confusion – it was near closing time. No one ever bothered to visit past dark (why the owner kept the shop open so late was beyond the twos' comprehension). Riku walked around to the front to greet the straggler. "Can I help you with anything?" He offered.

The customer, a middle aged man with bark colored hair, and large O-shaped glasses, turned to look at him. "Yes, actually. I was wondering if you had any books on ancient civilizations; the older the better."

Riku thought a moment before his face lit up. "Yes I think we do actually, but it's in the back at the moment."

"I'll go get it!" Sora offered enthusiastically. The backroom of the store was where all the castaway items were stored and only placed on display if there was an opening on the shelves. Riku and Sora had been lounging around in said backroom only a few days ago, when no customer was in the store of course, and began snickering over odd titles of books and movies for entertainment. One such book caught their eye, not for its unusual name, but due to the fact that it looked as though it were about to turn to dust. To the man's credit, he did say the older the better.

With Sora gone in search, there was an awkward quiet between the two. Riku usually wasn't one to speak first, but being alone in a dusty shop at night with a stranger brought along a new level of awkwardness that Riku found he couldn't bear. "Is there anything else I can help you with, sir?" He asked the first thing that came to mind.

The man contemplated for a moment. "Would you by any chance sell old maps?"

"Can't say that we do; movies, games, and books only."

"Ah such a shame. It seems no one in this town sells any. I guess the art of the world on a piece of paper has been lost to technology," the man mourned.

"Yes, I guess it is a shame," Riku quietly agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

The man sighed and turned to face Riku. "I'm Milo by the way, Milo Thatch." He extended his hand.

"Riku," he offered, shaking his counterpart's hand.

"Riku," the man said wistfully, as if he was in another world.

"Is there a problem sir?" Riku asked.

"What? Oh, no," Milo came out of his trance, "it's just that there was someone I knew a very long time ago named Riku." The man sighed once again, almost sadly.

"Really? It isn't that common a name."

"No, it isn't that common at all. The name is Atlantian, which is why my wife and I chose it."

"You're from Atlantis? That's where I was born, but I was brought here when I was very small."

"How interesting! Two Rikus from Atlantis, even there it wasn't that common a name."

"You said that you and your wife chose the name, is Riku your son?" He said the last part slowly.

Milo's expression drooped and his eyes became sad. "Yes, Riku is my son, but I haven't seen him in a very long time."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I haven't seen my father…well, ever."

"I guess we sympathize with one another."

"I just can't imagine how a father could abandon their child," Riku said, he didn't intentionally further the conversation into personal territories, but it couldn't be helped.

"Sometimes," the man heaved a sigh, "the father doesn't have a choice in the matter."

"A real man would have stood up for his son…I'm sorry, I mean no offense by that. I just have some pretty deep feelings for my dad."

Milo understood. "I guess if I were in your situation I would have the same feeling. I've been away from my country for some time though. It's been a year or so though…I just can't stop searching."

"Er, forgive me, but searching for what?"

Milo looked at Riku, the sadness growing in his features. "Riku, I'm looking for Riku. And my wife, Kida, for that matter."

_Kida_. Riku felt his head lighten a little and he placed his hand on a nearby shelf for that matter. "Excuse me, but _what_ did you say your wife's name was?"

Milo looked at Riku quizzically. "Kida, short for Kidagakash."

Riku's breath hitched. The name Kida sang loud and clear in his mind – he knew it all too well, but under a different pseudonym – _Mom_. He clasped onto the rack for further support as the world suddenly became fuzzy.

Just then Sora emerged from the back room. "Got it!" He waved the book in the air.

"Thank you," Milo said gratefully. "But I'm a little concerned about your friend here."

Sora glanced to Riku, who was clinging onto the rack as though his life depended on it. "Riku? What's up?"

"Riku-" Milo extended his arm to try to console the young boy.

Riku suddenly burst into life. "Don't you dare fucking touch me!" He spit his words.

"Riku!" Both Milo and Sora cried in unison.

"Buy your fucking book, and get out of this store; get out of this town for that matter!" Riku bellowed.

"Riku what the hell are you doing?!" Sora grabbed the taller boy in attempt to calm him. "I'm sorry sir, he isn't-"

"Kida is my fucking mother," Riku said dangerously low.

Milo gasped. "Kida is your mother?"

"White hair, tan skin, yeah that's her. That's my mother," he seethed.

"Then that means…you. It's _you _Riku! How did I not see it? You're the spitting image of your grandfather."

"Riku what's going on here?" Sora commanded. The atmosphere in the room was tense and Sora didn't like it. It was too much for his happy personality.

"This _bastard_ is apparently my fucking father!" Riku spit at the man.

"Riku – I-"

"No! Get out!" Riku bellowed.

"Let me explain!" Milo pleaded.

"STOP!" Sora cried. Riku couldn't help but gape at his coworker – he had never once seen Sora grow angry; the emotion seemed out of reach to him until that very moment. He was stunned to silence. "Think rationally. Where's the evidence. What proof do you have?" The archangel voice of reason.

Milo was thoughtful for a moment. "Riku is the name of my son, a name so uncommon it could be considered extinct. He claims his mother is Kida, the very name of my wife who ran away seventeen years ago. And not to mention he is the spitting image of his grandfather. I don't need much more evidence than that."

"Okay, well…I've got it, do their birthdays match?"

"What's your son's birthday?" Riku asked slowly, his eyes closed – he couldn't bear to look at the man.

Milo hesitated before answering. "June 12th."

The rack that Riku had been clutching onto for support was pushed over as Riku let out an anguished cry. "No fucking way!"

Sora gaped. "Riku calm down!" He ran over and wrapped his arms around the taller man. Flesh contact seemed to have a calming effect on Riku and his breathing slowed, the angry flush fading from his face. "Now," Sora said, not removing his arms from Riku's waist, "talk this out slowly and liberally. Tell your side of the story Milo."

"Riku," Milo stretched an arm out to touch the boy in question. Sora raised a hand to stop it; touch from Milo might not be the best thing at the moment. He came to that realization and slowly withdrew the ligament. "Twenty-three years ago I married your mother, Kidagakash. It was a happy marriage, and when she became pregnant, it was like nothing could stop us. We were on top of the world. She was so happy throughout the pregnancy, but when you were born she developed postpartum depression. It was too much for her to bear; she would never smile. I tried everything I could to help – but she was so far sunk into the illness. Then one day she left with you. She packed all her things and left, no note or message left behind. I've been searching for you ever since, Riku. I wanted to be there, I wanted to raise you and watch you grow up, but she left no trace behind. Neither I or the authorities could find you or your mother." It was quiet in the store.

Sora loosened his grip on Riku, who was lost in thought. Milo stared at his acclaimed son, waiting patiently for what was to follow. Riku had succumbed himself to his thoughts. This man, his _father_ was claiming that he would have been there. It felt as though his world was flipped upside down. He had always seen his mother as an archangel bathed in shining light. But here, in the crisp words of a lanky, thinning man, a new picture was being painted. The paints etching the canvas with images of he being the one left short. Of he being the one deprived of the life – it had been stolen by the angel. Who was he to believe?

"Riku?" Milo asked slowly, hopefully.

Riku didn't reply, instead he walked to the service counter, scribbled an address on a scrap receipt, and disappeared into the backroom. Sora took that as his cue to scoop up the parchment and give it to Milo.

Sora scanned the address, recognizing it immediately. He knew exactly what Riku wanted him to say despite lack of vocals. "Riku works tomorrow so he won't be able to meet you then, but the day after that, Thursday, meet him at this address at around seven o'clock in the evening. It's a little coffee shop downtown."

Milo studied the address, having already committed it to memory after reading it once. "I'll be there," he said quietly, tears coming to his eyes. "If it isn't too much trouble, tell him…tell him that I'll show him solid proof of relationship if he wishes. Though I'm certain I'm his father. And also…could you tell him I love him?"

Sora was taken aback at this. "Um…sure, will do." It was quiet. "So," Sora began awkwardly, "would you like me to ring that up for you?" He gestured to the book. Milo gave a small smile and nodded.

In the back room Riku had huddled himself on a pile of books, a bottle of vodka (straight) cradled in his hands. It was unprofessional to drink on the job, but it was near closing and Riku desperately needed the escape from reality. He felt the liquid fire lick the insides of his throat and warm his stomach. Its taste caused him to gag, but it brought a delicious feeling after it rested in his bloodstream.

The audible _click_ of the door closing was heard, but not comprehended by Riku as Sora entered the room. The younger of the two grabbed a bean bag and plopped it down adjacent to Riku. "You gonna be okay?" He queried.

Riku stared into Sora's oceans. "I will be. I'm just a little shaken at the moment."

Sora nodded. "I told him to meet you at the coffee shop on Thursday at 7, is that okay?"

"Absolutely perfect," Riku sighed.

Sora understood that Riku no longer wished to stay on the topic and he wouldn't push it any further. Instead he said, "so, you gonna offer me any of that?" He gestured to the vodka bottle.

Riku smirked. "Sharing booze? As if! You should have brought your own bottle if you wanted some." Sora pursed his lip in a puppy dog pout and widened his eyes in a perfect look of innocence. "Oh god dammit why do you have to look so fucking cute when you do that?!" Riku complained and chucked the bottle at Sora's head. The brunette laughed and caught it just as it was about to make impact.

Without thinking Sora took a giant swig, gagged, and glared accusingly at Riku. "Damn you could have told me it was straight! Don't you mix with anything?"

"Not usually. Too troublesome. I drink to get drunk, flavor means little." Riku shrugged.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't in the mood to get totally drunk right now," Sora smirked.

"Help yourself. I've already got a pretty good buzz going. I've gotta admit, getting drunk alone is pretty pathetic. It's much more fun with a friend." Riku returned the smirk.

* * *

Vision had long since been impaired and speech wavelengths had been warped. Giggles were a common sound from the backroom now. Needless to say, the two boys were very, very drunk.

"O-Okay Riku, what's the most embarrassing thing Kairi has m-made you do?" Sora slurred.

Riku furthered himself into the bean bag chair. He had long since deemed sharing the little ball with Sora more comfortable than the pile of dusty books. Their limbs were hopelessly entangled in the small proximity, but the two were too drunk to care, or notice for that matter.

Riku thought for a moment, his unfocused eyes glaring into space. "One time, she made me dress as a girl to a wedding for one of her guy friend's dates."

Sora blinked at Riku, imagining the masculine silver-haired boy in a batch of pink frills. He erupted into laughter. "God damn I need pictures!"

"Wanna know the best part?" Sora stared expectantly. "I caught the bouquet." The two were about to crack a rib.

"Ku," Sora dragged, "what the hell did I do before I knew you?"

"Lay on the fucking beach every day and swim in the ocean," Riku rolled his eyes.

Sora giggled. "I mean it man. You. Are. My. Best. Friend," he said, prodding Riku's chest with his pointer finger, accentuating every word.

Riku laughed loudly, "great to know."

"I'm serious. I don't know where I'd be right now. I probably wouldn't have a job or anythiiiing." How Sora was able to say something like that in his drunken stupor was beyond Riku's comprehension. Riku didn't know how to respond. Instead he opted for looking at his counterpart and smirking.

Neither could pinpoint exactly when the change of atmosphere occurred; maybe it was when Sora exhaled, or maybe when Riku shifted deeper into the cushion. But neither boy could deny that _something _had caused a polar shift. Their lighthearted conversation seemed miles away; a heavy, deep atmosphere had taken its residence.

Riku couldn't help but stare at Sora and drown himself in the crystal blue oceans. In the claustrophobic bean bag, Sora's chestnut spikes grazed Riku's face, and he couldn't help but lean into it.

One of them exhaled, and the other's nostrils were graced with the scent of pungent vodka. It was toxic and yet oh so enticing.

It was hot, so hot in the room, and the two couldn't help but lean into each other to further the temperature rise. Skin brushed and lips clashed in a messy disarray of impulse.

Neither could think; alcohol and instinct could only act for them. One moaned and the other reacted in a rather…provocative way. Clothes were shed. Lips were met. Tongues battled. Breathing became a struggle; neither cared.

Cheeks flushed. Hearts raced. Lips clashed. Pants, moans, grinding flesh, intense heat and passion.

It was only Riku and Sora, together. They were their world and nothing could interfere.

* * *

"It was amazing, every artist was different. Everyone had a different style, a different _feel_…" Naminé babbled on about the art exhibition she had visited the night before, which Riku was unable attend due to his work. He didn't have to go in for another two hours so he opted to spend the time with his girlfriend – still nursing a hangover.

"That's great," Riku said, slamming his eyes shut from the sunlight. Everything hurt, every sound amplified by a thousand. Hangovers sucked.

"Oh and not to mention…hey," she lightly touched his shoulder, "is something wrong? You seem out of it."

_Is something wrong_? The question echoed in his mind; something was so devilishly wrong it was right. "Well…" Riku struggled for words. "Last night, I got drunk."

Naminé blinked and then cracked a wide grin. "You have a hangover? That's your own fault," she laughed.

Riku groaned at the sound of the tinkling bells. He loved Nam's laugh, but any sound penetrating his eardrums were completely unwelcome at that moment. "Yeah. Just got a hangover." A little white lie couldn't hurt. _White lie? _It was much more than a white lie.

Riku had cheated.

Riku had drank poison, kissed passionately, forgotten about the flaxen haired girl's little heart. The heart he wounded. How could he tell her? If he didn't then there would always be a pang in his heart, if he did, there was a very good chance of him losing her. Naminé had her heart hurt so many times, he'd be damned if he was another bastard that ripped it to shreds. He knew he was.

Not only did Riku cheat on Naminé, he had _sex_; he had played the card that took the severity of the crime to a whole new level. "Actually Naminé, something is very wrong." Riku buried his head in his hands.

The smaller girl pulled her eyebrows together in concern and looked up at Riku. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything," she practically cooed.

Riku buried his face in his hands, not being able to look at her. "Last night, at the shop I…" he made the fatal mistake of looking into the girl's aqua eyes. "…I think I met my father." He couldn't do it.

Naminé's eyes widened severely, like a deer caught in headlights. "What?" Was all she was able to manage.

"This man came in and asked for an old book; Sora went to the back room to get it for him. While he was gone, the man found out my name was Riku and he told me that was also the name of his son – it was an Atlantian name. I told him how I was from Atlantis…he then went on to tell me how his wife ran away with his son. His wife's name was Kidagakash – the same as my mother's. It…it just all fell into place." Riku buried his face into his hands once more. He hadn't told a lie, just avoided the truth. He was a coward.

Naminé covered her mouth with her hand. "Riku that's…wow. I mean it's crazy that you think you met him and the coincidences are uncanny, but do you have proof?"

Riku sighed. "I don't have _proof_ per se, but tomorrow I'm meeting him along with my mother at the coffee shop to get things straightened out. If it turns out that this was just a strange coincidence, then so be it and we can continue on with our lives."

"But what if it all turns out to be true?" Naminé queried.

Riku paused a moment before speaking. "I don't really know what will happen."

Naminé placed a compassionate hand on Riku's shoulder and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She could tell how much he was hurting at the moment, having known the entire background of his absent father. If anything, she pitied him. "You're so strong, Riku."

Strong? That was almost laughable. He hadn't been strong enough to resist the alcohol's poison in his brain, luring him to sin. He was weak and just as malleable by the poison as anyone else. He couldn't bring himself to be around the girl any longer. "I need to take a shower before I go to work. I'll talk to you later." He gave Naminé a half-hearted hug and turned away without another word.

Riku in fact did not go back to his apartment to shower, but instead took a walk around market street, avoiding his work place at all costs. It being Wednesday, Sora had his day off and could take time to nurse his hangover. Even though the store would be absent of the bouncing brunette, it still held the memories of the previous night. Riku was lost, caught in an internal struggle. He didn't know what he was going to do.

What was he going to do about Sora? There was no denying the silver-haired man had an attraction to the younger brunette. It was simply a fact he couldn't look over. He thought he loved Naminé, he truly did. But there was a deep lust burning in his core for the brunette.

That morning when he had woken up, stark naked on the bean bag chair, alone, he was at first confused. Why was he naked in his work place, alone nonetheless? But then the memories flooded back to him, and where he should have been completely torn, he could only bring himself to flush from embarrassment of being entirely uncovered. Then he began to query his solitude, where was the bouncing brunette that had been cuddled to his side for the duration of the night?

He then saw a white sliver of scrap paper lying next to him, and he immediately recognized Sora's handwriting. _I had to leave. Roxas is sick. I'm sorry for what happened, but I don't regret it. Call me or text if you want. – Sora._

Strangely enough, Riku found himself agreeing with the note. He was sorry, so sorry for what he did to Naminé. He still loved the girl and he felt he could punch himself for what he did to her, he felt no better than her deceiving father. But did he _regret_ it?

Riku didn't call.

* * *

The steam of boiling coffee wafted into the air. He ordered black, as usual. He was never one to deviate from the liquid unless it was to add a small amount of vodka. But after the incident of two nights prior, Riku vowed to never drink again. Alcohol was simply too dangerous.

The day had passed in a blur. He had been the first to arrive at the coffee shop, chatting with Kairi as per usual. Then his alleged father entered, carrying an air of discomfort with him. In his hand was Riku's apparent birth certificate.

Then, in a swirl of snowflakes as pale as her hair, Riku's beautiful mother entered. As she moved to give an embrace of greeting to her son, she noticed the man sitting at the table. Her eyes grew wide; a hand flew to cover her gaping mouth. That was all it took for Riku to realize that this man was his father.

The rest of the time passed without seeming like it was flowing. Tears were shed, faces were slapped, kisses were shared, apologies were spilt. All the time, Riku sat emotionless. The two sat down at their own coffee table for nearly an hour as Riku merely observed. True he was their son, but they had spent nearly 20 years apart and were in the midst of rekindling love. Kida's mental issues had been solved, but she was too afraid of what Milo might do if she came running back to him.

Hand in hand, they left the coffee shop; Riku assumed to make up for twenty years of lost love-making. The thought disgusted him slightly, but at least they were more pure than he.

He sat there until it was nearing closing time, enjoying the free refills of coffee. Vibrations spread throughout his pants and he looked down to see his phone ringing. _Naminé_ it read. He promptly ignored. Twenty minutes later, he got another call. _Sora_. "Hello?" He answered.

"Riku I'm having a crisis!" The brunette practically shouted on the other end.

"Whoa slow down, take a deep breath," Riku tried to soothe. He heard the audible sound of oxygen greeting lungs and carbon dioxide withdrawing. "Now, what's the problem?"

"The boss wants the record of all profits this month."

"Yes, and?"

"_And_ they're on the computer!"

"Sora get on with it!" Riku began to grow annoyed.

"I don't know how to get to them! Technologically retarded here remember?"

Riku couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, just stop worrying about it. I'll come in early tomorrow to help you figure it out okay?"

"Riku you are a life saver! Thanks so much!"

"Heh, no problem. Just _don't touch anything_ before I get there," Riku warned.

"Gladly. Thanks again, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." _Click_. Riku couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Sora frantically pounding a keyboard and accidentally erasing the entire hard drive.

"Ooh what are you smiling at?" Kairi walked over to Riku's table. "You know, that's the first smile I've seen on your face all day."

His smile slightly faltered. Of course Sora would be able to make him smile. He always could. By the time the thought was finished, the smile had turned into a near scowl.

"Okay, what's up Mr. Grumpy Pants?" Kairi took the seat opposite of him and smirked.

"I…I really fucked things up Kairi," Riku sighed.

Kairi's face immediately smoothed into concern; she could tell that this was something much more than a lost wallet or dog bite. Something was very wrong. "Let me close up shop and you can tell me everything, okay?" Riku nodded.

Kairi nestled back down nearly twenty minutes later, coffee mug and vodka in hand. "_No_. No alcohol," Riku vehemently refused.

Kairi quirked an eyebrow. "Okay…" she drawled. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to have any." She began pouring. Sitting back in her seat expectantly, she stared at him.

Riku sighed. "Two nights ago when I was at work, my father came in as I told you." Kairi nodded. "But what I didn't tell you is that afterwards I couldn't handle the emotional toll of the situation, so I went to the back room and got drunk out of my mind." Riku stopped talking.

"And? What's so bad about that? As long as it was after your shift was over then I don't see the problem."

"Because…Sora came in and got drunk too…and we were both together on this small bean bag…and…" Riku just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"And?" Kairi queried. "_Oh_…_and_…" It dawned on her. "You mean…you two…?"

"Yeah, we did," Riku admitted, burying his face in his hands.

He was waiting for it. The round of _how dare you_'s and _you heartless bastard_, and he couldn't forget _how could you do this to Naminé?_ "Well it's about time," Kairi said softly.

"Wait…what?" Riku was dumbfound.

"It's about _damn_ time! This has been going on way too long for nothing to happen."

"Kairi what are you talking about?!" Riku cried out of exasperation, but, most of all, confusion.

"It's so obvious that you wanted to screw Sora senseless since the first time you saw him."

"But…but…" Riku stammered.

"It's been driving me up the wall. Come on Riku. I'm your best friend. I've known you were gay since you dated Xion! I just set you up with Naminé so you might finally realize that." Riku could only stare at the red-head. "I mean, I'm not too happy about what this is going to do to Naminé. She'll be heartbroken, but I was going crazy to see you and Sora have so much sexual tension in the air and you did _nothing_ about it!"

"Kairi – I –"

"I mean seriously! Three months and you did nothing about it! I mean, I thought for a while you could have been bisexual with the way you were acting around Naminé, but then I realized you were full on gay. The way you act around Sora is so much different than the way you act around Nam. Really, you and Nam are more like good friends that kiss."

Silence. "No Kairi, I love Naminé. Sora was a fling. I'm going to go over to his apartment to tell him that right now. Kairi, you are wrong."

* * *

"Kairi, you were right."

Said red-head leaned against the countertop and quirked an eyebrow. "So I've been told many times, but what about?"

"I went over last night to tell Sora that it could never happen, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. So we hung out for a while and…"

_And._ "Again? Damn Riku, twice in a week already? You just can't get enough can you?" Kairi teased.

"This is serious Kairi! I thought I could pass off the first time as an effect from the alcohol…but last night I was completely sober. I made the decision consciously…it's just like I can't say no to him," Riku said, his mind swimming in circles.

"Riku," Kairi said in all seriousness, "In approximately 40 seconds Naminé will walk through that door," she pointed to the entrance of the coffee shop, "and when she does, I want you to run up to her and kiss her for all you're worth. I want you to pour your heart and soul into that kiss and compare it to every kiss you've had with Sora." Riku stared blankly. "A kiss will tell you everything."

"No need to sound like a crappy romance novel, Kairi," Riku grumbled. At that the bell tinkled, signaling a new member among the group. Kairi caught Riku's gaze in a glare – a silent dare to refuse her. One simply did not simply refuse Kairi's dares – if you resisted, you were in for it.

"Hi Ri-" Naminé was barely able to splutter out before the male's mouth covered her own, effectively ending the greeting.

Riku did as Kairi demanded and poured his heart and soul into the kiss. It was deep and filled with passion. Velvet lips moved against one another in a steady rhythm – each one knowing the other's move before it was even erected. The kiss was enjoyable, light and refreshing, like a warm summer's breeze. Riku felt peaceful in the presence of the girl, calm and protected. But where was the fire? The burning passion that pooled in his core and ignited every nerve ending on his body? Where was the carnal instinct to revert to the animalistic tendencies of the past? Where Naminé's kiss was tender, Sora burned him alive.

Riku was the first to pull away, leaving Naminé slightly flushed. "Hello to you too," she said slightly out of breath.

"Hi," was all Riku was able to dumbly manage before turning around to Kairi, a pleading look plastered on his face. _Help_.

* * *

In the following week Riku had dedicated some time to reconnecting with his father. It only seemed right since they had recently been reconnected. Though he wasn't all that into it, he felt it was the least he could do.

"Riku," Milo said one day.

"Hm?"

"You have a cousin in Atlantis coming up to visit you. It's funny, you two look almost exactly alike and you were even born around the same time. We all call him Rep – funny because he's almost like a replica of you."

"Sounds interesting," Riku halfheartedly murmured. "How long is he going to be here?"

"Actually, I think he'll be moving here. He wants to check out the university's art program; considering the city has the best one around, I think he'll be staying."

It was strange, the thought of having family for the first time in his life. It had always been just he and Kida – they were all each other needed. The absence of a father figure mattered little. And now he had gained a paternal role and a cousin.

"I'd like for you to show him around since you know the town the best. Let him meet a few of your friends. He was kind of by himself in Atlantis; some company may do him good."

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

True to Milo's word, Rep looked nearly identical to Riku. "Okay that's just scary…" Rep muttered.

"You're telling me," Riku agreed.

"Okay you boys," Milo patted the two on the back, "I've given Riku 200 munny and the instruction of 'have fun'. I want every bit of that spent!" And then he was gone.

"Damn, Riku. You have a pretty cool dad," Rep said in awe.

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, if he had been there my whole life." Rep rolled his eyes - it was evident that he had already heard the story a thousand times over and was utterly sick of hearing it. "Sorry, I promise I won't do it anymore."

Rep waved a hand dismissively. "No matter, just show me around. Take me to meet people!"

Riku thought a moment. "I know just the place. There's this little coffee shop downtown where my best friend works – there's bound to be a ton of people I know there."

"Well go on, we're wasting time just standing here!" Rep urged. Riku couldn't help but smirk at the overenthusiasm.

On the walk there Riku had learned that their age difference was only by about 3 months. The resemblance was uncanny. Rep was a natural born artist – actually earning a small amount of fame in Atlantis for his work in some stone heads that represented past kings. It seemed only natural for him to attend one of the better acclaimed art schools.

By the time they reached the coffee shop, Riku could feel a cool acquaintanceship forming. He could tell straight off that the two would never be close friends, but they could at least be friendly to one another. It was more than Riku had ever hoped for.

Opening the door, Riku's eyes fleeted to the red-head refilling a blonde's coffee cup. "Kairi!" He called.

The girl whipped her head around to greet her best friend, but instead dropped the coffee pot – it shattered like a million crystal fragments on the stained wood floor. "Holy _shit_!" She cried. "There's _two _of you!"

Rep burst into a fit of laughter whereas Riku simply rolled his eyes. "Yes, Kairi, I grew a twin overnight," Riku replied sarcastically. "Rep, this is my best friend Kairi. Kairi, this is my cousin Rep."

"Hey what about me! Don't I get some credit on the best friend scale? That's just below the belt, Riku." Ooh Riku would recognize that snarky sarcasm anywhere.

"Axel? What are you doing here? You hate coffee!" Riku exclaimed.

Said pyromaniac smirked at a dumbfound Riku before gesturing across the table. "Why, just taking little Roxy over here on a date."

Riku nearly jumped out of his skin. _Well I'll be damned_…_Axel_ was on a _date_ with _Roxas_. How about that. Riku was so stunned he couldn't speak. Roxas turned around to give him a sheepish look.

So Roxas was gay too…would Naminé ever date someone who didn't end up batting for the other team?

In the midst of confusion, Kairi left to grab some cleaning supplies, grumbling to herself about how one damn Riku was enough.

"So when did this happen?" Riku queried.

"Last night. Poor Roxas couldn't take anymore _noises_ coming from the bedroom so he walked across the street to my apartment. You must have been having some serious fun to force Roxas out of his own home." Axel threw a sly wink. Riku felt his face flush with chagrin. They hadn't been _that _loud, had they?

Roxas turned, stared at Riku, and gave a curt nod – affirming Riku's thoughts.

A bell tinkled and a soprano voice filled the air. "Hi everyone," Naminé greeted before stopping dead in her tracks. She paused a moment before rubbing her eyes to make sure her vision was working properly. The image didn't shift. "Riku?...and…Riku?"

"Naminé, this is my cousin Rep. He's visiting from Atlantis – he might be attending the university for art," Riku explained.

At the mention of a fellow art major Naminé's eyes turned to the size of saucers and the oceans sparkled. "Oh I'm an art student there already! It's a fantastic program."

"That's what I've heard. I'm especially excited to study under Ansem the Wise – I'm a great admirer of his."

Naminé sharply gasped. "I absolutely _adore _Ansem's work! The way he uses hidden symbolism of light and dark in his paintings…genius!"

"Oh don't even get me started on his painting 'The Seven Lights'. I could sit there and analyze it for hours."

"It's in his office! I've seen it up close!"

"I'm so jealous! I would give anything to see it…" Rep said longingly.

Riku snuck a glance at Kairi, who had been intently watching the situation. She had a sly smirk on her face.

"Well…I may be able to take you sometime if you want…" Naminé said cautiously, glancing up at Riku as if just remembering his presence.

Riku pulled out his phone and pretended to act surprised at the time. "Oh is it already 2? I'm sorry Rep but I have to get to work! I completely forgot I had to cover a shift today," he smoothly lied.

"Really? I was looking forward to seeing more of the city," Rep sighed, crestfallen.

"Here's an idea, why don't you show him around Naminé? You'd probably be better than me anyway. The two of you could go to a gallery or something." While Riku had a great appreciation of the arts, he was nowhere near the level of Rep. If anything, Rep would be the better one for Naminé to discuss technique with.

"Well…I suppose I could," she shrugged. Riku could see how excited she truly was.

"Great! My dad gave me 200 munny to spend this afternoon. It's yours now, have fun!" Without another word Riku shoved the munny into Naminé's palm and dashed out the door – images of the time he was about to spend with Sora dancing in his head.

He reached in his pocket, about to find his phone to call Sora to make plans when it vibrated with a text from Kairi.

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

* * *

There was no denying instinct as lips crashed in a violent duel. Tongues met in a dance – old as time and yet the steps were never changed. Breath was hot and heavy on each other's faces.

Alabaster hands ghosted down slender arms, admiring the tan skin before one hand reached up to cup the other's face. Sora's cheek fit perfectly – he relished in the flesh–on–flesh contact and pressed further into the kiss.

It was Riku who broke apart first, entirely breathless and spent. "You…never cease to amaze me." He smiled.

Sora took a moment longer to recover, gaining breath little by little. "I could say the same thing."

The two lay side by side on Sora's bed. The afternoon had shifted into evening and the snowflakes whirling outside were visible through the glass window.

Though the weather outside was bitter and frosty, Riku and Sora were sweat slicked and panting feverishly in the embrace of one another.

A solid ten minutes of relishing in one another's company passed before Sora spoke. "What about Naminé?" He said softly.

Riku froze a moment before relaxing back into the embrace. "I still care very much for Naminé. I really do love her, though I think our relationship is completely platonic. I'll always want her to be in my life, but I think, no, I _know_ as just friends. Sora, you're the one I want. I see that now." He stole the brunette's lips in a kiss.

When Sora broke away, all he could do was stare into Riku's aquamarine eyes before huddling closer to his bare chest. "Why do you always have to say the perfect things?" He grumbled and could feel the shaking of laughter from Riku's chest. Riku felt the brush of hair as Sora's head popped back up to look at him. "But really, what are you going to do? Break up with her? Because I don't want to be the 'other one'; I want it to just be you and I, Riku."

Riku softened his gaze. "Yes, I will break up with her. But not right now." Sora's eyes turned to a state of panic. "She's been hurt so many times. It wouldn't be right of me to just break things off with her. What I'm going to do is withdraw myself slightly, stop kissing her; stop holding her hand. I'm going to act like the friend I should have been all along. But I'm not going to leave Naminé alone. My cousin is moving here from Atlantis, and Kairi and I are going to try to set them up."

Sora's eyes looked up. "That's…sweet. Riku why do you have to be so perfect?"

Riku's smile turned down. "I'm far from perfect, Sora."

The brunette shrugged. "But still…are you sure it's going to work?"

"I'm sure. They're both art majors. And you should have _seen _them earlier today at the coffee shop! It was like Naminé completely forgot about my existence! The plan is foolproof, don't you worry." And he ignited a bonfire when he leaned down to kiss Sora once more. "Now where were we?" He said, nipping at Sora's bottom lip.

* * *

Never in his life had Riku felt more like a third wheel than he did at that moment.

Rep and Naminé were sitting in on an art seminar at the local museum, drinking in every word and making a whispering comment every now and then. They were seated rather closely and in comparison to the other two, Riku was a mile away. Rep and Naminé were practically joined at the hip on the stony bench and Riku found himself slightly turned outward on the edge. He reminded himself that no matter how awkward it may be, this was a good thing. Rep and Naminé were building their relationship.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Riku excused himself. No cell phones were allowed inside the seminar as the speaker was a rather temperamental one. One buzz of a cellphone and he would turn into a diva and storm out the doors. So naturally he took the opportunity to whip it out and text Kairi. _So far so good. They're close…as in really close._

Riku didn't in fact have to use the bathroom, but he wanted to give the two their space. A romance couldn't blossom in closed quarters. _I have to distance myself without being rude about it _he reminded himself.

* * *

Weeks passed and the routine continued as such. When Rep announced that he was staying in Twilight Town to attend school there, Naminé unabashedly flung herself on him. Rep nearly turned blue from the vice-like grip.

The two had been together non-stop since their first meeting. Riku had tagged along a few times, but he was always in the background, keeping his distance. But he wasn't cold to them; he was just as friendly as ever. But he didn't reach out for Naminé's hand as he had always done before. He no longer kissed her alabaster cheek. While they still held the title of boyfriend and girlfriend, their relationship was entirely platonic.

When the sun held reign in the sky and the white snowflakes glistened under the gold, Riku stood by his cousin and girlfriend. But when the sun lost its battle to the night and the sky inked black, sin emerged and heated passion was shared with Sora.

He hated this. He wished he could walk in public hand-in-hand with the bouncing brunette; steal kisses at the coffee shop. All in good time it could happen. He had to concentrate on Naminé.

He should be considered a martyr for what he was going through.

Then the gift from a high deity appeared.

On one ordinary day Riku found himself walking back to his house after an entirely average day of sorting movies on shelves. He was about to turn onto an alley in Market Street when he heard two familiar voices. He stopped mid-turn and hid behind a box, listening intently on the conversation.

It was Rep and Naminé.

"I just can't do that Rep, Riku would be hurt," Naminé pleaded.

"But you want to."

"I've known you for only about a month, but…I don't think I really care. I've been dating Riku for about six months now, and it's been great. I just think that he's not that into it anymore. He's been distant lately."

"Naminé, I know it's only been a month, but I just can't get you out of my mind. You're everything I've ever wanted in a girl," Rep said. Riku peered around the crate to catch a glimpse of the two. They were standing impossibly close. If their bodies weren't wrapped in warm winter coats, they would have been chest to chest.

"Rep…please," Naminé pleaded. "I know how it feels to be on the other side of this. Think of how it would hurt Riku." There Naminé went, thinking about everyone but herself. She was still affected by the situation with Roxas. Riku slowly began to learn that some wounds would never heal.

That was when Rep leaned in to steal a kiss. It wasn't forceful, but it was none too gentle either.

Riku couldn't hide the gasp. He was happy – this is what he had been hoping for all along. The fact that Naminé made no attempt to escape the kiss proved that she wanted this just as much as Rep did. They both yearned for the passion of one another, and neither made an attempt to stop.

Riku saw this as his moment to escape unnoticed.

He knew what he had to do now.

Whipping out his phone he texted Kairi: _Code Cupid_. He felt ridiculous pressing the send button. Trust the red-head to assign ridiculous codes for the stages of Naminé and Rep's relationship. Code Cupid being the big kiss.

By that time he had reached his apartment he swore he could hear the cry of victory three miles away. He smirked at Kairi's enthusiasm before calling Naminé.

"Hello?" Came a timid answer. Guilt was evident in her voice.

"Hey Naminé. Can you meet me at the coffee shop at around seven? I have something I need to talk to you about."

"O-Okay," she quietly agreed.

"Great. See you then." _Click_.

* * *

The warm aroma of coffee hit his nose as he opened the door, signaling the entrance bell.

His eyes immediately caught Kairi's who was already pouring the black coffee and on her way over to the table Naminé was sheepishly sitting at.

"Hello," Riku greeted warmly.

"Hi," she reciprocated, though slightly shy.

He cupped his hands around his mug and brought the drink to his lips. He immediately tasted something off. _Vodka_. Dammit Kairi! His head whipped to the red-head who was batting her eyes innocently. Damn girl always knew how to mess with him. He pushed the mug as far away from him as he could.

Naminé didn't order anything, being too jittery to withhold any substance.

"Naminé," Riku began. The flaxen haired girl jumped slightly at the sudden noise. "Listen," he said softly. "This past months have been absolutely amazing. I don't know what I would have done without you in my life. You've changed it in so many ways. You've made me see the world in color." She had used his eyes as another canvas, using the slightest brushstrokes to conform them to see the world in a different way. "I love you, Naminé." The flaxen haired girl froze and her eyes widened with panic. "But not in the same way I once did. I love you in an entirely platonic way. I still love being around you, and you continue to make my world a better place, but I just don't feel like I have any romantic feelings towards you." He left the final word hanging in the air.

He watched as the frigid girl smoothed into a position of relaxation. He observed the metamorphosis of dinner-plate eyes to calm orbs. "Riku," she said softly, smiling slightly. "Thank you for telling me. Really, it means a lot that you could tell me all of that in person and in the easiest way you could. Because, in all honesty, I feel the same way. You've made my world a better place too. I can never thank you enough for helping me through the process of reconnecting with Roxas. You've made me a stronger person, Riku. Thank you."

The two smiled gratefully at each other. They both knew that no matter what would happen now, they would always be together in some way. "Still friends?" Riku offered a mock-handshake.

Naminé laughed slightly before meeting his hand and giving it a single shake. "Still friends," she confirmed.

The two sat back in positions of ease. It felt so good to be free – though they were free from one another, they could still be together. "You know, you should really get together with Rep. You two would be great." Naminé flushed chagrin.

"Er…uh…yeah I guess." She tried to hide her slight smile.

Riku glanced at Kairi who nodded approvingly. He couldn't have done any better. She then gave him a stern look. He knew that look. Oh he knew that look all top well. A dare.

He gave her a pleading look, begging for it not to be tonight. He would tell her another night, but a lot was already laid on the table tonight. Surely Naminé had had enough? Kairi's glare said otherwise.

Oh goddammit…

"Naminé?"

"Hm?" She quirked an eyebrow.

He quickly shot Kairi the dirtiest of all looks. "I have something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Her look grew to one of concern.

"I, uh…I'm uh…"

"You're what?" Naminé began to grow more and more confused by the moment.

"I-" Riku stammered.

"Oh for the love of God!" Kairi cried. "He's gay!"

_I will scalp you for this Kairi…say goodbye to that pretty red hair of yours…_

Riku glanced nervously at Naminé, whose eyes had grown to the size of saucers once more. He had never found out where she stood on homosexuality, but he would find out now.

She sat there in shock for a moment. "Wow…that's…that explains some things." She managed.

"Uh…what? So you're okay with it?"

She brought her eyebrows together in confusion. "Of course I'm okay with it. Why wouldn't I be? You love your own gender, so what? What I'm not okay with is how I never noticed before! It's completely obvious now that you say it."

"Wait…uh…what do you mean it's obvious now?" Riku was ever eloquent in his confusion.

Naminé smirked and said only one word.

_Sora_.

* * *

_**Three years later**_.

A large mass was assembled at the coffee shop, every face adorned with an expression of festivity and elation.

Couples stood hand in hand, drinking delicious coffee that Kairi provided them. In the years that passed, the owners of the shop decided they were simply too old to keep running it themselves and they offered full ownership to Kairi. She answered yes in a heartbeat.

Sora and Riku had moved in together and still worked at the same store on Market Street, but were both attending Twilight Town Community College. Riku was still undecided, as he was just getting through his basics. All he knew was that something creative would fit his talents – perhaps photojournalism.

Axel and Roxas were nearing their anniversary and people were in a betting pool on when Axel would pop the question.

Milo and Kida, though still technically married, decided for a second wedding. It only seemed right after all their time apart.

Kairi was still searching for that special someone, but she knew that in time she would find the one. She was in no rush – besides, a relationship would only slow down the alcohol consumption.

Naminé's relationship with her father was on the mend after all these years. They were close, but a bit of the father-daughter bond had been lost. He was slowly gaining her trust back.

Xion had even flown in from The World That Never Was for the occasion.

The only two missing were the guests of honor themselves: Naminé and Rep.

This was the night. The night Rep proposed to Naminé.

They had assembled all tonight under the façade of a large get together, but everyone knew of Rep's true intentions. It was an engagement party.

Riku clasped Sora's hand in his own and leaned over to peck him on the cheek. No matter how many times the action was repeated, Riku couldn't help but smile at the ability of being able to freely do it in public. "I love you," he whispered in Sora's ear.

"I love you too." Sora said.

Throughout the casual mingling, the tingle of a bell barely went unnoticed until Kairi decided to announce "Naminé!"

Everyone's heads snapped to her and their faces softened to one of warmth and welcome. Greetings were being scattered throughout the air. "Hi everyone!" She shouted back. In the past three years she had gained sufficient amounts of confidence; it made Riku smile to see her in such a state.

"Where the hell is Rep?" Axel hollered over the hubbub.

Nobody seemed to notice the proposer was absent until that moment. A low murmur broke out. "Oh, he's running a bit late. We got halfway here when he realized he forgot something so he went back to the apartment to grab it. He wouldn't let me turn back as we were already almost here." Naminé shrugged.

Riku couldn't help but roll his eyes. Trust Rep to forget the ring.

Naminé was sucked in the crowd for the remainder of the evening.

An hour passed and Rep was still nowhere to be found. No one seemed to notice, save for Naminé who kept glancing nervously at the door.

Two hours. People were starting to worry. Calls were made to his cell, but no answer was received.

Three hours. Naminé was about to turn around and walk back to her own home when the tinkling of a bell sound throughout the shop. She turned around in relief, expecting to see Rep walking towards her with open arms and a poor excuse. Her smile faltered when a sturdy man in a blue police uniform walked towards the center of the shop. "Is Miss Naminé Snow here?"

The flaxen haired girl stepped forward slightly, confusion plastered on her face. "That would be me," she confirmed.

The officer took a look at the crowd. "Can I speak to you outside for a moment, ma'am?"

With slight hesitation Naminé trudged forward.

The assembly of people watched through the glass as the officer's lips rambled at a rapid pace. But more than anything, they observed as Naminé's face contorted from one of confusion to one of horror and despair.

An anguished cry pierced the air.

* * *

On the day of the wake no laughs were shared, no friendly gestures exchanged. All were adorned in black mourning outfits – even the ever-vibrant Kairi, who hated anything with a lack of color, was dressed head-to-toe in ebony.

The funeral was short and simple, including a brief eulogy, a song, and family members and friends talking about his life, of all the things he accomplished. All the good deeds he ever did. No one ever mentions the ill-moments of a deceased person's life. No one remembers the bad tidings. Only the good things.

Naminé thought it all to be a hoax. If you were to truly honor his life, you needed to include the downfalls. At a funeral it was as if people were raising him on a pedestal, honoring him as a perfect god. He wasn't human at his own funeral.

The only things that set this funeral apart was that instead of flowers being donated, there were paintings of his on display and those of local artists.

It was a beautiful ceremony and tears were shed. There wasn't a dry eye in the audience, save for Naminé. She was steel. Impenetrable. Unforgiving .

On her left hand she wore the ring that was to be presented to her the night of his death. There was one answer. There had always been one answer to his question, and she would carry the answer she had never been given the chance to vocalize for the rest of her life.

Perhaps it was out of place, but Sora leaned his head on Riku's shoulder repeatedly throughout the ceremony, in need of the comfort. Riku was his rock. They were there to support each other, always. But the situation had opened Riku's eyes to see how life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows as it had been the past three years. He realized that at any given moment he could lose Sora and because of that he would savor every spare second with him. Adore every breath he took.

He felt he could cry for Naminé. How hard was it for the universe to offer her love?

When the funeral was finished everyone rose to leave, unable to sit in the heavy atmosphere any longer, but Riku clasped Sora's hand and moved to take a seat beside the iron maiden. Riku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder; she paid no notice and stared at the box of Rep's ashes.

"It'll get better, I promise." Riku tried his best to comfort, but it was only out of custom. He knew the girl would never truly get over it.

Naminé continued to stare ahead. "Physicists say that energy is never destroyed. That the energy that exists now will exist forever. So technically speaking, Rep's energy is still all around us. He's still technically here on Earth," she stated monotonously.

"I think I heard that somewhere…" Riku said, unsure of the correct thing to say. "What will happen to the ashes? Taken back to Atlantis or staying with you?"

"I've been given the responsibility of the ashes. I know exactly what he would have wanted done with them. I'm going to mix them with paint and turn them into a portrait of he and the baby…" A few more moments passed before Naminé spoke again. "I'm pregnant."

Sora and Riku's eyes widened to those of dinner plates. "You're serious?" Riku asked. Naminé only nodded. "You're keeping it?"

Emotion finally became prevalent on her face and she looked as though she had been slapped. "Of course I'm keeping it! It's like my own little Rep inside my body…" she rubbed her still flat abdomen softly. Riku didn't mention the fact that it could possibly be a girl.

Riku understood why the baby was so important to her. She needed something to love as unconditionally as she did Rep. All the emotion she kept welled inside her had always been outpoured to Rep, and she currently had no source of ventilation. There was no doubt in Riku's mind that Naminé would be one of the best mothers ever.

Riku knew what it was like to be raised fatherless and he vowed right then and there that this child would never know that feeling. "Naminé, you won't be raising this baby on your own. Everyone is here for you. Me, Sora, Roxas, Kairi, hell…maybe even Axel. Just because Rep is gone doesn't mean you're alone. We're your family now."

Naminé stared at Riku. Her face was still one of stone, though the words seemed to soften the expression a bit. "Thank you," she said softly, and leaned over to gently peck Riku's cheek. She then rose and walked out of the chapel.

"Come on," Riku said, "let's go." He offered his hand to Sora, who gladly took it.

As they exited the chapel, a final goodbye to Rep, Riku swore he could smell the faintest trace of black coffee.

* * *

**Holy crap…it's finished. This piece of fiction took me the better part of two and a half months to complete. It started out intended to be a 2,000 word max oneshot…but it turned into this monster! This is seriously the longest one shot I have ever written! **

**I've never written anything like this, so I hope it was decent enough for human eyes. If you made it this far I'm assuming it was XD.**

**But really, if you made it this far thank you so much! And please leave a review telling me your thoughts. It would be great to know that two months of work didn't go to waste.**

**Once again, thank you all for reading!**


End file.
